Come As You Are
by Pensare
Summary: Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg hat sich sehr viel verändert. Malfoy will ein Jubiläumsfest organisieren und braucht dafür das Goldene Trio. Und was war eigentlich vor dem Krieg? DMxHP, RWxBZ, PPxHG oder TNxHG SLASH FEMSLASH
1. Prolog

_Für jetzt und immer:_

**Disclaimer:** Das HP-Universum gehört nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld daran! Lediglich die Idee zu der Story ist meine. (Aber auch dafür bekomme ich kein Geld...)

**Warnings:** **Slash, Femslash**

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg hat sich sehr viel verändert. Malfoy will ein Jubiläumsfest organisieren und braucht dafür das Goldene Trio. Und was war eigentlich vor dem Krieg? DMxHP, RWxBZ, PPxHG oder TNxHG

**Beta:** ZooArmy (aka just-Felton) Mein Dank gilt dir.

**A/N:** Hm. Also, ist ganz interessant geworden, denke ich. Ich bin viel am experimentieren, deshalb kommen die merkwürdigsten Sachen heraus. Ist auch meine erste FF hier. Bin dementsprechend vorsichtig und hoffe auf Reviews von euch!

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

* * *

**Come As You Are**

**Prolog.**

**Kurz vor dem Ende des Kriegs  
In Hogwarts**

„Ein Slytherin, Harry, hat weder eine Ahnung von Treue, Loyalität oder Mut. Ein Slytherin ist hinterhältig, fies,… Sie würden ihre Eltern verraten, wenn es ihnen von Nutzen wäre." Ron Weasley atmete ruhig aus und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er kaum Beachtung von seinem besten Freund bekam. Dieser hob seine runde Brille von der Nase und fing an die Brillengläser zu putzen.

Auf eine makabere Art erinnerte diese Geste Hermione Granger, die über den Rand ihres Buches hinweg die beiden jungen Männern ansah, an einen alten Mann, der schon zu viel in seinem Leben durchgemacht hatte und hinter dessen Erschöpfung kein nennenswerter Wille zu gewinnen mehr lag. Sie räusperte sich leise und schloss sanft das Buch.

„Du hast Gryffindor Eigenschaften genannt, Ron.", meinte sie und sah dem Angesprochenen eingehend in die Augen, „Aber du hast nicht alle aufgezählt. Du hast vergessen, wie dumm sich manche von uns anstellen können. Du hast vergessen, dass zu viele von uns nicht genug Stärke besaßen. Und dass Slytherins nicht schwarz und wir nicht weiß sind… Die können intelligent, machtvoll und…gefährlich sein. Das zeichnet sie aus. Und das benötigen wir."  
Harry Potter nickte ihr zustimmend zu. „Es ist Krieg, Ron", sagte er, „und wir brauchen jede Hilfe, die wir bekommen können."

Der Rothaarige fühlte sich von diesen Argumenten überrollt. Mochte sein, dass Slytherins ihre _guten_ Seiten hatten, aber Tatsache war, dass zu viel gegen sie stand. Er konnte nicht über sieben Jahre Feindschaft in zwei Tagen hinwegsehen. Er konnte nicht zu Pansy Parkinson gehen und ihr gestehen, dass ihm ihre blonden Haare schon oft imponiert hatten oder, dass er es mochte, wenn sie vor Wut die Nasenflügel aufblähte. Er lächelte erheitert in die Stille hinein. Was müsste er dann erst zu Malfoy sagen? Geschweige denn zu Zabini.  
Harry seufzte und setzte sich seine Brille wieder aus. „Selbst wenn diese Hilfe Malfoy heißt, was Leute?!" Seine Freunde erhoben sich schwerfällig und bereiteten sich auf eine weitere, erwartet grässliche Nacht vor.

**Fast ein Jahr nach dem Krieg  
Wieder Hogwarts**

„Fragst du dich nicht manchmal, wieso ich dir damals geholfen habe, Potter?" Malfoys blitzende Augen schienen die schmuddelige Umgebung nicht wahrzunehmen. Es erstaunte Harry, dass er nichts über die Staubschicht auf seinen mittelalterlichen Möbeln gesagt hatte. Entweder ignorierte er es oder Malfoy hatte sich durch den Tod seines Vaters tatsächlich verändert, wie die gesamte Zauberwelt so meinte.

Wirkten Malfoys Haare nicht länger und trug er nicht eine lange, perfekt auf seinen Körper zugeschnittene Robe, als wollte er nicht mehr seinen Körper zelebrieren, wie er es in noch nahen Schulzeiten getan hatte? Er selbst mit seiner braunen Leinenhose und dem lächerlich weiten, weißen Hemd sah jedoch wie immer…nun er wollte nicht jämmerlich sagen. Wenigstens hatte sich eine Sache nicht geändert.

„Doch das tue ich.", antwortete er, „Aber ich erwarte keine Erklärung von dir."  
„Wir legen die alten Vorurteile nicht ab, hm?"  
„Nun, ich nicht, was mit dir ist, musst du selbst wissen." Der Schwarzhaarige ging in seine kleine Kochnische und brühte etwas Wasser auf. Einen Tee musste er zumindest noch zubereiten können.

„Ein Jahr ohne Krieg, Potter und schon hast du dich in einen langweiligen, unspektakulären, alten Sack verwandelt." Malfoy setzte sich einfach nicht hin. Er stand mitten im Raum, vielleicht auf den einzigen, sauberen, Fleck in dieser Wohnung.  
„Nein, sieben Jahre Krieg haben mich in einen jungen, wahnsinnig gutaussehenden, begabten Mann verwandelt." Malfoy blinzelte amüsiert mit den Augen und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Ich kann nichts Männliches an dir erkennen.", erwiderte er trocken.  
„Du kannst gerne mal fühlen kommen."

Der Blonde ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu. Er griff in seine Taschen und zog eine Pergamentrolle heraus. „Die Einladung für das einjährige Jubiläum.", erklärte er, „Weißt du, es gab einen Zauberer, der anfing ein Fach zu studieren, das die Muggle Psychologie nennen. Du kennst es?" Harry nickte leicht. Er reichte Malfoy den Tee. „Dieser Psychologe hatte eine Theorie. Jeder Mensch bietet einem anderen nur das an, was er sich selbst heimlich wünscht. Also entweder, du bist selbstverliebter, als ich dachte", er nippte an dem Tee, „oder du möchtest meine Männlichkeit anfassen." Mit einem PLOP verschwand der Slytherin und Harry bemerkte verärgert, dass er seine Lieblingstasse mitgenommen hatte.

**In einer Wohnung inmitten Londons**

_Sehr geehrter_

Ron blickte das Pergament misstrauisch an. Die Tatsache, dass Blaise Zabini auf seinem nagelneuen, beigefarbenen Sofa, ausgesucht von seiner Schwester, mit einer Tasse schwarzem Tee, saß, beunruhigte ihn ungemein. Hätte man ihm die Einladung nicht zuschicken können? War das nicht zu viel…menschlicher Kontakt?!

Zabini blickte ihn mit seinem typischen ‚Ich fress' dich auf.' - Lächeln an.  
„Schon gelesen?", fragte er keck. Die roten Flecken auf den Wangen des Gryffindors vermehrten sich.  
„Nein…sofort.", antwortete er.  
„Schon okay. Ist ja nur so, dass ich ein kleines Imperium zu leiten habe." Sarkasmus. Eine Slytherin Eigenschaft, die ihm schon immer verhasst gewesen war.  
„Du hättest sie mir einfach…-" Er kam nicht zum Schluss, Zabini deutete eine wegwerfende Handbewegung an.

_Sie sind herzlichst eingeladen, dem einjährigen Jubiläum des Friedens mit uns zu feiern. Das Ministerium würde sich freuen Sie und Ihre Begleitung beim „First Peace Ball" willkommen zu heißen. Der Gastgeber dieses Abends ist der Minister für Außenpolitik der Zaubergesellschaft Englands Draco Lucius Malfoy. _

**In einem Haus in Bulgarien**

Hermione Granger seufzte genervt. Sie hatte keine Nerven für so etwas. Im vierten Monat schwanger zu sein, sich elendig lang um das Sorgerecht, des ungeborenen Kindes, zu streiten und langsam zu merken, wie man wie ein Ballon aufging, während die perfekt schlanke Pansy Parkinson neben einem saß, verhalf einem nicht gerade zur besten Laune.

„Wenn du dich beeilen könntest, Granger?", scharrte Parkinsons dunkle Stimme. Die Braunhaarige überflog die nächsten Sätze und stutzte leicht, als sie beim letzten Absatz ankam.

_Ihnen wird eine Medaille für Ihre besonders herausragenden Leistungen im Krieg verliehen. Wir würden sie hierbei bitten eine kurze Rede über ihre Eindrücke im Krieg vorzubereiten. _

_Für genauere Informationen steht Ihnen unser/e Mitarbeiter/In Pansy Parkinson zur Hilfe.  
Wir möchten Ihnen nahelegen die Rede vor Ihrem Auftritt unserer Mitarbeiter/In zu zeigen._

Harry musste ein paar Mal den Satz lesen, bevor er ihn endlich verstand.

_Für genauere Informationen steht Ihnen unser/e Mitarbeiter/In Draco Malfoy zur Hilfe. _

Ron hörte wie Zabini verschwand, nachdem er den letzten Satz gelesen hatte.

_Für genauere Informationen steht Ihnen unser/e Mitarbeiter/In Blaise Zabini zur Hilfe. _

Man sah die drei Freunde genervt die Augen verdrehen. Immer wieder kam jemand und dachte sich eine noch viel schlauere Idee aus um sie zu foltern. Selbstverständlich, dass gerade Malfoy das ganze toppen musste.

tbc


	2. Lampen

Guten Tag! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews beim Prolog! Hier kommt nun das 1. Kapitel, ich hoffe, dass es euch genauso gefällt! Die Kürze vom Prolog sollte hier mit hoffentlich wieder gut gemacht sein. _Reinadoreen_ deine Fragen werden sich so ziemlich alle in diesem Kapitel beantworten.

**Eins sollte ich noch erwähnen:** Ich achte nicht immer auf die Bücher, besonders auf die letzten beiden Teile gehe ich überhaupt nicht ein. Also wer lebt und wer nicht, hängt von mir ab, ebenso, wer böse ist und wer nicht!

Viel Vergnügen beim Lesen!

* * *

Come As You Are

**Kapitel 1. ****Lampen**

**Eine Woche später  
In Hogsmead**

Während Harry sich noch damit aufhielt in das Schaufenster des Honigtopfs zu schauen, um zu erkunden, ob es wieder mal neue Kreationen zum ausprobieren gab oder, ob er einfach nur rein gehen sollte, um sich ein paar der Klassiker zu genehmigen; warteten seine beiden besten Freunde schon in ‚Den drei Besen'. Hermione Granger versuchte sich etwas Alkoholfreies zu bestellen, sie war überzeugt, dass selbst ein Butterbier ihrem Kind schaden konnte und dabei bemerkte sie zum ersten Mal die reiche Auswahl des Hauses. Währenddessen überlegte Ron Weasley sich ernsthaft wieso Pansy Parkinson ganz allein in einer der Ecken des Wirtshauses saß. Die Pansy Parkinson, die er noch nie ohne Begleitung gesehen hatte.

Zugegebenermaßen, es handelte sich hierbei nicht immer um die gleiche Begleitung, aber Begleitung war nun mal Begleitung und diesmal saß sie vollkommen verlassen da, nippte an ihrem Getränk und blickte Ron mehrdeutig an. Dieser versuchte sich von der Situation nicht überfordern zu lassen, obwohl ein Krieg ihm dagegen so leicht erschien, wie einem Baby den Lolli wegzunehmen. Er ließ Hermione auf das große Sofa vor ihm sitzen, sodass sie ihren Rücken Parkinson zugewendet hatte und er zwar in ihrem Blickfeld lag, aber somit vermied, dass sich die schwangere Frau mehr als notwendig aufregte. Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Glockenläuten auf und herein trat ein vollbeladener Harry Potter. Er verteilte die Süßigkeiten auf dem Tisch und auf den Schößen seiner Freunde.

„Harry muss das sein?", Hermione nahm eines der Bonbons und steckte es sich schnell in den Mund. Den Rest schob sie schnell von sich weg, trotzdem war der Schwarzhaarige sich sicher, dass ein paar der Bonbons fehlten.  
„Macht eine Schwangerschaft Lust auf Süßes?", fragte er nichtsahnend. Sie nickte, während sie ausgiebig an ihrem Bonbon lutschte.  
„Also Leute, ich hab wenig Zeit. Fred will, dass ich nachher bei ihnen vorbeikomme. Wieso also dieses Treffen?!" Hermione und Harry griffen gleichzeitig in ihre Taschen und zogen beide einen Brief heraus.  
„Einladung von Mister _Arschloch_ Malfoy.", erklärte der Retter der Zauberwelt.  
„Habe ich auch bekommen, überreicht von Mister _Fick-dich_ Zabini.", erwiderte Ron.  
„Und ich von Miss _Magersüchtig-Moppelgesicht_ Parkinson." Der Rothaarige von ihnen sah seine schwangere Freundin mit einer Mischung aus Warnung und Erheiterung an.

Knapp eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sie sich mit dem Einverständnis, dass sie weder die Medaille annehmen würden, noch die Rede halten würden. So, wie es sich für anständige, ehemalige Gryffindors gehörte.

**In Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze**

„Stilistik Ron!" Fred legte den Arm um seinen jüngeren Bruder und zog ihn durch die vollbeladenen Reihen von Artikeln, die sie anboten. „Du besitzt keine Stilistik, deshalb siehst du nicht, was für ein wertvolles Imperium wir hier aufbauen."  
„Erzähl mir nichts von Imperien!", erwiderte der andere patzig, „Erst kürzlich war Zabini bei mir!"  
„Aha…aha! Zabini, also?! Der ist doch auch in der Scherzbranche.", schlussfolgerte Fred. Ron schob entnervt seinen Arm beiseite und machte sich daran durch die Tür hinter der Theke in den Wohnbereich seiner Brüder zu gelangen.  
„Nein, er ist in der…Hygienebranche? Er verkauft Seifen und so ein Zeug. Hat etwas von dem dritten…nein, fünften Ehemann seiner Mutter geerbt.", erklärte der Rotschopf.  
„Hygiene, eh?! Klingt gut…", George kam aus ihrem Experimentierlabor heraus und sah sie interessiert an, „… haben wir schon Scherzseifen?"  
„Viel zu viele.", meinte Fred. Ron nickte bedächtig, er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine dreizehn Hautausschläge, die er den beiden zu verdanken hatte.  
„Was ist mit Schwämmen? Ich meine mit echten Schwämmen?", fragte Fred.  
„Frag ihn doch selbst, man!" Die Zwillinge brachen in lautes Gelächter aus.  
„Ronnie, soll ich dir einen Entspannungstee machen?"

Nachdem Ron endlich seinen Entspannungstee herunter gewürgt hatte, erlaubten ihm die anderen beiden doch den Grund für die Einladung zu ihnen zu erfahren.  
„Mum, ist sauer auf dich, immer noch. Und sie hätte wahrscheinlich selbst mit dir geredet… Es geht um die Liebe deines Lebens." Er blickte sie entsetzt an. Bemerkte er jetzt nicht mal mehr die Liebe?!  
„Mum, ist entsetzt, dass Hermione schwanger ist." Ach das. „Sie findet, dass es unverantwortlich ist sie alleine in einem Hotel wohnen zu lassen. Und wo du schon ausziehen musstest, könntest du sie wenigstens bei dir aufnehmen." Er bezweifelte, dass die junge Hexe das wollen würde. „Und wir müssen noch ein paar Sachen ausprobieren. Sag, fühlt sich deine Hose schon etwas wässrig an?"  
„Sie kratzt ein wenig."

**In Hogwarts**

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich Zeit habe für so einen Scheiß?!" Malfoy sah ihn an wie eine wildgewordene Veela. Nun, das würde zumindest die blonden Haare erklären…  
„Potter, wenn du dein Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich lenken könntest?!"  
„Natürlich…ich habe nur gerade an deine _gelben_ Haare gedacht."  
„Bist du farbenblind?!"  
„Wäre durchaus möglich. Deine Wangen haben ein wirklich sehr nettes Rot." Harry konnte sich nicht erklären, wie Malfoy nun schon zum zweiten Mal innerhalb eines Monats in seiner, immer noch unaufgeräumten, Wohnung stehen konnte. Auf demselben sauberen Fleck. Wieso stand er hier im Müll und Malfoy nicht?!  
„Potter im Gegensatz zu dir, müssen wir Normalsterblichen noch so etwas wie Arbeiten, also wenn…-" Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Blonden. Eine Bewegung die er schon verinnerlicht hatte.  
„Was sagtest du, Malfoy?!", fragte er, versuchte dabei seiner Stimme etwas angsteinflößendes, wie Snapes Klang, hinzuzufügen.  
„Das letzte Mal, als ich Angst vor deinem Zauberstab hatte…nun, ich kann mich nicht erinnern.", erwiderte der andere, „…Also was soll der Scheiß? Wieso kommt ihr nicht zum Jubiläum?"  
„Wir haben besseres zu tun." Er machte eine langsame Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Eigentlich… eigentlich könnte er Malfoy ins nächste Jahrhundert hexen und sich wieder dem Einpacken seines Mobiliars zuwenden.  
„Besseres? Selbst Zabini plant nicht schon für etwas, dass erst in einem Monat stattfinden soll."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und während er sich den Zauberstab in die Hosentasche steckte, Moodys warnende Wörter leuchteten wieder in seinem Gehirn auf, ging er zu einer der unzähligen Kartons und packte das Geschirr weiter in altes Zeitungspapier. Noch kein Blatt hatte er gefunden, auf dem kein Bild von ihm zu sehen war oder sein Name nicht stand oder man ihn nicht als Held preiste. Ein gutes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, das einem bestätigte etwas richtig gemacht zu haben. Man hatte seine Rolle erfüllt, ein weiterer Punkt war auf der Schicksalstafel abgehackt.

Sein Leben lang, wenn nicht sogar danach, würden die Zauberer und Hexen ihm dankbar sein und niemals…ja, niemals wieder würde er seinen Ängsten ins Gesicht blicken müssen. Es war ein trauriges Gefühl seine Eltern zu verlieren, oder seinen Paten, aber viel merkwürdiger, ja beinahe auch schon traurig, war es seinen Feind zu verlieren. Seinen Sinn. Und doch, ja doch gewann man im Leben etwas Neues. Nur wusste er noch nicht, was dieses Neue wohl beinhaltete.

„Malfoy, ich habe keine Zeit um mich zu rechtfertigen… nein, sagen wir so. Ich habe keinen Grund mich zu rechtfertigen. Wir wollen nicht! Wir haben schon genügend Veranstaltungen abgesagt, wieso sollten wir jetzt nicht?!"  
„Was seid ihr für Helden?!" Er blickte zufrieden lächelnd zu seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind.  
„Nicht eure.", meinte er ruhig. Er legte einen weiteren Teller in die Kiste. Sein Bild winkte ihm freudig entgegen.

**In St. Tangerine – Einer Geburtsklinik**

Hermione zupfte ärgerlich an dem lächerlich geschnitten Hemd, das man ihr gereicht hatte. Es war nicht wie die bei den Muggles nach hinten geöffnet und doch war es genauso erniedrigend. Es reichte ihr nur mehr knapp bis zu den Oberschenkeln und sie wusste, bei ihrem nächsten Besuch würde es ihre goldene Mitte schamlos enthüllen. Sie setzte sich dem jungen Arzt gegenüber und erinnerte sich wage zurück ihn schon während des Krieges einmal gesehen zu haben. Wenn sie sich nicht irrte, dann in der Nähe von Nordengland, als sie damals an der Seite von Neville gekämpft hatte und dieser verletzt worden war. Ja, damals hatte dieser Arzt Neville das Leben gerettet.

„Wie war der Name noch gleich?", fragte sie.  
„Theodore Nott. Wenn Sie mir erlauben würden, Mrs Granger?" Er schob ihr Hemd hoch und hatte nun beinahe ihren gesamten, nackten Körper vor sich liegen.  
„Sie waren in Hogwarts… zwei Jahrgänge über mir. Sie waren damals…-" Er unterbrach sie uncharmant und drückte leicht auf ihre Bauch.  
„Jahrgangsbester. Genau wie Sie. Atmen Sie ruhig. Gut, einatmen. Gut, gut…", murmelte er. Sie blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel nachdenklich an, während er weiterhin ihren Bauch untersuchte.

„Sie wollen vielleicht das Geschlecht erfahren?!" Hermione schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf.  
„Wie Sie wünschen. Also, Mrs Granger…-"  
„Miss. Ich bin unverheiratet und noch keine Mutter."  
„Wie Sie wollen. _Miss_ Granger, kann ich nächstes Mal auch ihren Mann erwarten?"  
„Sie meinen den Vater? Wir sind nicht mehr liiert."

Nott betrachtete sie nachdenklich. Zum ersten Mal sah er ihr nicht direkt ins Gesicht, sah nicht nur ihren süßen, langsam auftauchenden Babybauch, sah nicht nur, dass sie eine ehemalige Schulkollegin war und erkannte langsam die Frau in ihr. Er blickte sich ihren Körper an, ohne Scham, dass es ihr Missfallen oder, dass sie ihn für einen Perversen halten könnte. Er blickte ihre Unterschenkel an, legte ihr die Finger auf das eine Knie und meinte ruhig lächelnd:„ Nehmen Sie einen Freund beim nächsten Mal mit. So eine Schwangerschaft ist keine einfache Sache."  
„Sagen Sie, in welchem Haus waren Sie?"  
„Slytherin." Das erklärte einiges.

**Ein paar Tage später**

_Liebe Hermione,  
Wie geht's dir? Ich hoffe ja sehr, dass die Schwangerschaft dich nicht zur einer launischen Furie gemacht hat. So sagen Muggles das doch, oder?_

_Auf jeden Fall meinen Fred und George, und die meinen das auch nur wegen Mum, dass du zu mir ziehen solltest. Ich hab mit Harry gesprochen und er findet das auch gut. Er wollte dich ja zu sich holen, aber anscheinend ist da mehr kaputt gegangen in Sirius altem Haus, als er dachte. In meiner Wohnung ist genug Platz und du bist mir herzlich willkommen. Klingt merkwürdig. Du weißt was ich meine. Komm halt vorbei. Wird sicher lustig.  
Ron W._

_Lieber Ron,  
Ich komme. Ich halte es keine Sekunde länger in diesem dreckigen Hotel aus!! Danke!! Ich liebe dich!! (Rein platonisch natürlich!)  
Hermione G._

_Liebe Hermione,  
Freut mich sehr! Wann kann ich dich erwarten… _„Ah. Du bist da."

Er hatte gewusst, dass diese Aufhebung der Aparrier-Sperre eine ganz schlechte Idee gewesen war. Nicht nur, dass Zabini vor einigen Tagen hier mir nichts, dir nichts plötzlich erschienen war, jetzt tauchte hier auch noch Hermione mit ihrem Baby auf. Nun gut, das Baby war noch ein Embryo, aber es war ja die Tatsache, die zählte. Und wie bitte hätte er sich in der kurzen Zeit auf sie vorbereiten sollen?! Was würde sie wohl zu dem kleinen Zimmer sagen, dass er ihr zur Verfügung stellte? Ron hätte ihr zwar auch sein eigenes Zimmer geben können, aber dann… Nun, dann wäre er nicht zufrieden. Er mochte sein großes, weites, gutbeleuchtetes Zimmer.

„Ich hoffe der Raum passt dir. Er ist ein wenig klein…", murmelte er vor sich hin. Sie folgte ihm ruhig und gleichzeitig erfreut. Er öffnete die Tür, schluckte nochmal und gewährte ihr dann einen Blick.  
„Es ist viel kleiner als Meins, aber wenn du willst, können wir tauschen!", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Das lag wohl an der platonischen Liebe.  
„Ron, es ist gut! Ich danke dir." Mione', immer war sie ein wenig intelligenter, als der Rest gewesen.

„Hör mal…", meinte sie und zog ihn gleich mit in ihr neues zu Hause, „… Ich habe heute Nott getroffen."  
„Nott?"  
„Du weißt schon. Zabini und er waren ganz gut befreundet." Ach ja, der. Wieso kamen ihm alle mit Zabini?  
„Wo hast du ihn getroffen?", fragte er desinteressiert.  
„Er ist mein Arzt, Ron… Er hat sich gut entwickelt."  
„Gut entwickelt?", der Ausdruck wollte ihm nicht ganz einleuchten.  
„Ja…weißt du, ein wenig wie Malfoy.", erklärte sie. Sie bückte sich runter und vergrößerte ihr Gepäck. Während Harry in Hogwarts noch immer einräumte, fing sie mit dem Ausräumen an. „Er trägt sein Haar kürzer, nicht mehr dieser Langhaarmädchenschnitt…Und er ist gut gewachsen, ich wette er überragt sogar dich."  
„Hermione, ich verstehe den Inhalt dieses Gespräches nicht."  
„Ach, Ron, du brauchst wiedermal jemanden."  
„Jemanden?"  
„Zum Küssen und so." Der Rothaarige schnaubte verächtlich.  
„Ich verzichte, danke." Seine beste Freundin sah ihn schief lächelnd an und verstaute ihre Kleidung in den Schubladen.  
„Das du mir nicht zu lang verzichtest."

**In Hogwarts**

„Nun, Mr. Potter." Harry sah respektvoll zu seinem alten Zaubertränke Professor und schüttelte ihm kurz die Hand. „Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar.", meinte er still. Severus Snape nickte verständlich und hielt ihm höflich die Tür auf.  
„Es ist … Wir hatten nicht erwartet Sie so schnell wieder von uns gehen zu sehen.", erwiderte er.  
„Ein halbes Jahr reicht, denken Sie nicht? Außerdem wird es Zeit endlich etwas zu tun."  
„Und Sie denken Quidditch ist der richtige Weg für Sie?" Harry blickte amüsiert zu seinem alten Lehrer und fragte frech lächelnd:„ Wozu würden Sie mir denn raten? Malfoys Assistentin?"  
„Es ist wahrlich traurig, dass Sie von sich selbst in der weiblichen Form reden. Aber es bestätigt nur meine Befürchtungen.", erwiderte Snape trocken.  
„Ihre Beleidigung waren schon mal verletzender, Severus. Machen Sie es gut. Passen Sie auf Hogwarts auf." Der Gryffindor klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging den Gang runter, gefolgt von dem angesäuerten Blick seines Professors.

Harry setzte sich in die Kutsche, die ihn schon erwartete und sie fuhren los. Ihm wurde durch das merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bewusst, dass es nun endgültig war. Er verließ sein zu Hause. Ron war vom Fuchsbau ausgezogen, Hermione bei ihren Eltern und dann bei Krumm, und er verließ Hogwarts. Er hatte hier alles gehabt. Er würde es vermissen an Dumbledores Büro…an Snapes Büro, sollte er wohl lieber sagen, zu klopfen und zu wissen, dass ihn eine weiter Überraschung erwartete. Wenn er es zugab und das fiel ihm schwer, wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war und das schien ihm unmöglich, dann würde er nicht diese Neuigkeit vermissen, sondern viel mehr Dumbledore. Und ein ganz kleines bisschen auch Mc Gonagall. Er würde alles vermissen, was er jetzt nicht mehr besaß. Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr sich über die Wange und blinzelte die vereinzelten Tränen weg.

„Ein Ende ist kein Ende, Harry…", so hatte Hermione es ihm gesagt, „… ein Ende ist ein neuer Anfang." Das musste er sich vor Augen halten. Wenn er Malfoy jedoch fragen würde, dann hörte er eher: „Heult das große Narbengesicht?! Na, nicht weinen, du kannst ja noch bei mir als Assistentin anfangen." Und im Hintergrund konnte er auch Malfoys gehässiges Lachen hören. Auf nach Plymouth. Er hatte gehört, dass das Vergnügungsviertel der Zaubererwelt dort lag.

**Am nächsten Tag  
In Rons (und Hermiones) Wohnung**

Blaise Zabini und Pansy Parkinson setzten sich beide ruhig auf das beigefarbene Sofa. Wie kam ein anständiger Mann dazu, sich so ein hässlichen Ding zu kaufen?! Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Weasley nie gelernt Geld sinnvoll zu verschwenden. Wie denn auch? Er hatte nie welches besessen. Pansy Parkinson lächelte leicht in sich hinein und faltete die Zeitung, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag, gemächlich auf. Es wurde Zeit, dass die Besitzer der Wohnung aufwachten. Es war schließlich schon sechs Uhr fünfundzwanzig.

„Denkst du nicht, dass wir sie wecken sollten?", fragte Blaise sie. Das Blondhaarige Mädchen blickte ihn abwertend an und lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Zeitung. Zabini sah ungewohnt mitgenommen aus. So eine Firma schien wohl mehr Arbeit mitzubringen, als sie alle es erwartet hatten. Da konnte sie sich ja glücklich schätzen. Sie war verheiratet, mit einem tollen Mann und hätte sie nicht irgendwann angefangen einen Antiquitätenladen zu betreiben, so würde sie den langen, schönen Tag lang nichts tun müssen. Und selbst jetzt hatte sie jemanden für die Leitung des Geschäfts. Sie persönlich machte nur Reisen und suchte die Antiquitäten zusammen. Kürzlich erst hatte sie Morags1 Keller geplündert. Ihr Mann war nicht erfreut gewesen, aber die meisten der Gegenstände in ihrem Geschäft waren für Durchschnittszauberer sowieso nicht bezahlbar.  
„Wenn du sie wecken gehen könntest.", bat sie. Zabini nickte bloß und ging brav. Irgendetwas stimmte wohl wirklich nicht. Seit wann tat er, was sie verlangte?

Blaise schob die Tür zum ersten Zimmer leise auf und sah eine ruhig schlafende Hermione Granger in einem kleinen romantischen Bett liegen. Er räusperte sich. Sie bewegte sich, machte ein leises Grunz Geräusch, schien aber immer noch nicht zu erwachen. Wurde es jetzt Zeit für Dornröschens Kuss? Das hatte er seinem zweiten Stiefvater zu verdanken. Muggle Märchen, als Gutenachtgeschichten.  
„Nun komm schon, wach auf, Granger!", meinte er. Diese rührte sich immer noch nicht. Blaise ging vor ihrem Gesicht in die Hocke und platzierte einen weichen Kuss auf ihre Nasenspitze. Sie lächelte. Er hätte am liebsten aufgelacht. Der Braunhaarige griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Schulter und er hatte sie kaum mit seiner Fingerspitze berührt, als sie die Augen weit aufriss und nach ihrem Nachtkästchen griff. Binnen Sekunden drückte Granger ihm ihren Zauberstab gegen den Nacken.  
„… Zabini, was willst du?", fragte sie, sobald sie ihn identifiziert hatte.  
„Wir müssen ein paar Worte wechseln. Wenn du Weasley wecken könntest."

Parkinson fand ja, dass das Wiesel zum ersten Mal es geschafft hatte sein Geld richtig zu investieren. Die schwarzen Seidenboxershorts waren eine gute Anlage und nebenbei ließen sie ihn nicht allzu vertrottelt aussehen. Sie faltete die Zeitung wieder zusammen, schenkte Granger in ihrem weißen Baumwoll-Nachthemd ein Nicken als Gruß und erhob sich.

„Also wenn wir den Grund für eure Absage erfahren dürften?!"  
„Seit wann sind Gründe benötigt?", fragte Weasley verschlafen. Er fuhr sich durch die roten Haare und setzte sich auf einen der Couchsessel. „Überhaupt, zur dieser Wahnsinnszeit."  
„Es ist fast sieben.", erwiderte Blaise, „ Wir, die wir eine normale Arbeit ausüben, wissen, dass auch das eine annehmbare Zeit ist."  
„Bei Merlin, halt die Klappe!", seufzte Weasley. Granger nickte ihm zustimmend zu und tapste in einen der angrenzenden Räume.

„Will noch jemand einen Tee?", rief sie. Sie bejahten alle. „Entspannungstee?"  
„Haben Fred und George dir den angedreht?!"  
„Hm."  
„Schwarzer Tee genügt völlig Granger, mit Milch und ein wenig Zucker.", kommentierte Parkinson, „Ihr habt euch rein theoretisch schon dazu verpflichtet zu kommen!"  
„Wie verpflichtet?"  
„Lies das klein gedruckte, Weasley." Ron zückte seinen Zauberstab und rief die Einladung zu sich. Als sie auf seinem Schoß lag versuchte er verzweifelt etwas auf dem Zettel zu finden, dass als kleingedruckt durchgehen konnte. Zabini reichte ihm höflich zurückhaltend eine Lupe. Ah.

_Falls Sie die Einladung nicht annehmen möchten, so geben Sie sie unverzüglich bei der Übergabe unserer/m Mitarbeiter/In zurück. Anderenfalls verpflichten Sie sich zur Teilnahme._

Ron Weasley schrie gequält auf und dem folgte Hermione Granger einige Minuten nachdem auch sie das „winzig" gedruckte gelesen hatte.

**In einem kleinen Provinzhotel in Plymouth**

_Potter,  
wenn du nicht kommst, kannst du dich zumindest auf eine Anzeige vorbereiten. Also, ich freue mich schon auf deine Rede.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Malfoy_

Langsam wurde es lächerlich. Was lag dem Slytherin auch so viel daran, dass er zu seiner bescheuerten Vorstellung kam. Gut, er war ein Nationalheld und ja, würden die Menschen seinen Namen auf dem Programm lesen, würden sie scharrenweise kommen, aber sonst?! Das war doch wirklich lächerlich.

In Plymouth hatte er nichts von einem Vergnügungsviertel finden können. Seine letzte Hoffnung war eine Muggelbar mit keuschen Großmüttern und Großvätern, die ihm gerne den Hintern versohlt hätten, gewesen…  
Das Hotel bot zumindest eine annehmbare Atmosphäre und das Quidditchtraining würde ihn sicher etwas auflockern. Er knüllte Malfoys Drohbrief zusammen und schmiss ihn in den Mülleimer.

**Bei Madam Malkins**

Hermione war versucht sich das für sie viel zu enge Kleid, das ihre Beine unvorteilhaft zur Schau stellte, vom Leib zu reißen und die Zaubergesellschaft auf ewig zu verwünschen. Wie kam sie dazu sich so etwas anzutun? Ron dagegen wirkte mit seinem neuen Festtagsumhang sehr zufrieden. Er war in schlichten dunkelgrün gehalten und gab seinen Haaren eine beruhigende Note. Der Schnitt schien wie für ihn gemacht und als Madam Malkins ihm noch dazu riet, auf einen Hut, wie auch auf eine Fliege zu verzichten und stattdessen einen Gehstock zu kaufen, das würde ihn zwar Dandyhaft wirken lassen, aber welcher Mann wollte nicht als Dandy gelten?, schien er beinahe vor Freude aufzugehen.  
„Was halten sie von Hosenträgern? Bei den jungen Menschen ist das sehr beliebt zurzeit.", meinte die Dame noch und Hermione setzte sich verzweifelt hin und hoffte auch bald etwas für sich zu finden.

In einer Auslage in Bulgarien hatte sie ein schönes, seidenblaues Kleid gesehen und hatte sich gewünscht Viktor würde ihr diesen Wunsch von den Augen ablesen und es ihr kaufen. Doch anstatt dessen hatte er nur weiter über die kommende Quidditchsaison geschimpft und noch nichts von ihrem kommenden Baby gewusst…

Hermione verabschiedete sich von Ron und gaukelte ihm etwas von ‚Erledigungen' vor. Sie fühlte wie die Schwangerschaft sie beeinflusste. Ein magisches Kind brachte ganz eigene Überraschungen mit sich, als ein normales Mugglekind. Ein Fetzen Papier der Tageszeitung wirbelte wie wahnsinnig um ihre Beine herum und das bei kompletter Windstille. Ihre Ärztin in Bulgarien hatte sie davor gewarnt, das Kind würde Gegenstände in die Luft steigen lassen und über ihrem Kopf wieder loslassen. Bislang war es nur ein Mal passiert und ein Mal war noch kein Mal. Aber jetzt. Dieser Fetzen machte sie wahnsinnig. Seufzend überlegte sie nach Hause zu gehen, als sie einen festen Tritt spürte. Vor Überraschung sank sie beinahe in die Knie.

**In St. Tangerine**

„Miss Granger, ich verstehe Ihre Überraschung, aber erstens werden Sie sich an so etwas gewöhnen müssen und zweitens hatte ich Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie jemanden mitnehmen sollen!!" Nott tadelte sie ohne sie auch nur anzusehen. Er tadelte sie. Er. Er. Oh verdammt, wann hatte sie es nur verlernt Mahnungen, ellenlange Ansagen und Schimpftriaden runter zu rattern? Und seit wann stand sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite?! Sie schluckte und strich über ihren Bauch. Nott stand auf und ging um den Patientenstuhl herum um sich vor sie setzen. Sie schob ihr Hemd wieder herunter, hoffte ihm keine allzu tiefen Einblicke zu gewähren.

„Können Sie mir das versprechen?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie wollte nicken, aber falls sie beim nächsten Mal nochmal hier alleine auftauchen sollte…  
„Nein, kann ich nicht…", murmelte sie.  
„Und wieso nicht?"  
„Das geht Sie ja kaum was an!!" Er zog seine Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe und sah sie herablassend an.  
„Sind Sie sicher, dass eine Schwangerschaft das richtige für Sie ist?!" Slytherin durch und durch! Was ging es diesen braunhaarigen Idioten an, ob sie für eine Schwangerschaft bereit war oder, ob es ein geplantes Kind war oder, ob sie jemanden hatte, der gerne mit ihr zu ihrem blöden Arzt gehen wollte!!

„Miss Granger, ich bitte Sie. Sie sind schließlich kein Schulmädchen mehr." Er schien ihre Gedanken gelesen zu haben.  
„Oh wirklich, das habe ich ja gar nicht gemerkt! Und jetzt werden Sie mir noch erzählen, dass ich schwanger und ledig bin! Wow. Sie sollten Hellseher werden, Doktor. Aufwiedersehen!" Sie wollte aufstehen, doch er legte seine Hand auf ihr Knie, wie er es schon bei ihrem letzten Besuch getan hatte und blickte sie eindringlich an.  
„Es geht mir nicht darum, dass Sie ledig sind…Sie werden doch Freunde haben…-" Er brach auf ihrem hasserfüllten Blick hin ab und nickte nachdenklich. „Ich dachte Sie und Potter…?"  
„Glauben Sie alles was in der Presse steht? Wir sind Freunde, sehr gute. Aber trotzdem… ich möchte nicht unbedingt von jedem so gesehen werden.", erklärte sie.  
„So?" Hermione deutete an sich runter. Auf ihre nackten Beine und das Hemd, dass ihren Körper bis ins letzte Detail erahnen ließ.  
„Und weibliche?"  
„Ich hatte nie viel für Frauen übrig." Er gluckste leicht.  
„Ich nehm das in die Hand."  
„Den Teufel werden Sie tun!"  
„Teu…? Wie bitte?"

**In Plymouth**

Fliegen. Über den Himmel gleiten, die Wolken besitzen, die Vögel ärgern und sturzflugartig nach unten sausen. Harry hatte noch nie jemanden gesehen, der es schaffte mit ihm synchron nach unten zu…fallen. Ja, fallen und im letzten Moment abbremsen. Nun, Malfoy schaffte es manchmal (wenn er gerade davor war zu verlieren) und einige der berühmteren Quidditchspieler, die er größtenteils nur durch Krumm kannte, waren nah dran. Aber niemand, niemand bremste direkt vor dem Boden ab. Er erinnerte sich grinsend an eines seiner letzten Spiele zurück. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Slytherin hatte ein paar Punkte mehr. Es hing von ihm ab. Malfoy und er flogen eine Kurve um das Schloss, sie lagen nicht mehr im Blickfeld des Publikums, Lee Jordan beschimpfte gerade den blonden Eisprinzen, als hinterhältigen Bastard, als Malfoy plötzlich den Schnatz knapp 100 Meter unter sich fand. Er machte einen Bogen und flog steil nach unten. Harry folgte, sie waren Kopf an Kopf. Er konnte die Beine des Blonden an seinen Beinen spüren, er hörte selbst den Atem des anderen. Malfoy bekam Panik. Der Boden kam zu schnell, der Schnatz glitt ihm durch die Finger, Harry flog eine Kurve, griff nach dem goldenen Ball, hielt ihn in seinen Händen, prallte gegen den harten Boden, nein! Nein, im letzten Moment hatte Malfoy ihn an seinem Umhang gepackt und ihn gerettet.

_„…danke?" Vollkommen überwältigt stieg der Schwarzhaarige von seinem Besen runter und versuchte durch die Erde unter seinen Füßen wieder etwas an Halt zu gewinnen, zu verstehen was ihm gerade wiederfahren war.  
„Bild' dir nichts ein, Potter!", schnaubte der Slytherin verächtlich und landete neben ihn auf dem Boden. Er stieg ebenfalls ab. Entfernt hörten sie die Jubelschreie ihrer Mitschüler, anscheinend hatte jemand Punkte eingeheimst._

_„Ich weiß, Malfoy.", meinte er äußerlich ruhig. Innerlich fragte er sich, woher er den Mut nahm so mit seinem „Erzfeind" zu reden. (Man durfte Voldemort nicht vergessen.) „Aber das war eine sehr große Tat…für deine Verhältnisse."  
„Überbewertest du dich nicht, Potter?! Ich meine, denkst du wirklich, dass nur, weil ich dein jämmerliches Leben gerettet habe, dass ich da gleich eine große Tat vollbracht habe…?" Er lachte hämisch auf. „Ich glaube ja eher, dass einige Leute nun sehr wütend auf mich sein werden." Harry schluckte. Malfoy gab immer nur die Antworten, die man auch von ihm erwartete._

_„Trotzdem. Mir bedeutet mein Leben viel. Und für mich hast du etwas Großes getan."  
„Werd nicht sentimental..."  
Der Gryffindor verdrehte genervt die Augen. Er streckte die Hand mit dem Schnatz Malfoy entgegen. „Du hast ihn wohl…verdient.", meinte er. Der Blonde stieg wieder auf seinen Besen. Er flog in die Luft und fast dachte Harry, dass er sich nicht mehr umdrehen und einfach abhauen würde, aber er blieb stehen und sagte, man konnte fast sein Lächeln hören während er sprach:„ Potter, ehrlich, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich beinahe behaupten, dass du geradezu scharf drauf bist, dich bei mir einzuschleimen!"  
„Das nennt man Dankbarkeit, du Arsch!"  
„Ich nenne das L…"_

Und weiter hatte er es nicht mehr gehört.

Harry Potter, ob nun berühmt oder nicht, musste sich wie jeder normale Mensch seinen neuen Mannschaftskollegen gegenüber erst behaupten. Das wurde nicht dadurch erleichtert, dass die werten Herren in ihm nur das sahen, was die Zeitungen ihnen sagten. Ein hochnäsiger, kleiner Möchtegern-Held. Neuerdings hatten die Zeitung kein anständiges Material mehr über ihn zum schreiben und daher fing man an, an dem Harry Potter-Hype zu zweifeln. Seine Fans beschwerten sich… sehr aufdringlich. Er hatte von einer Protestaktion in der Winkelgasse gehört.

Sie wollten gerade mit dem Training beginnen, als ihnen ihr Trainer, ein recht netter alter Herr, nicht der hellste, aber der Gedanke zählt, ihnen berichtete, dass ihr größter Sponsor heute zuschauen würde. Ein lauter Jubel ertönte. Anscheinend war der Herr höchst beliebt. Harry stimmte freundschaftlich ein und versuchte durch die breiten Rücken und die langen Hälse seiner Kameraden hindurch etwas zu erkennen. Doch war er seit seinem Abschluss kaum gewachsen und damals hatte er schon nur knapp bis zu Rons Nasenspitze gereicht. Und jetzt ging er ihm nur mehr bis zum Halsansatz… Der Trubel legte sich nur langsam. Einer nach dem anderen stiegen sie auf ihre Besen und vollführten halsbrecherische Kunststücke. Als er am Ende übrig blieb sah er einen grinsenden Blaise Zabini und daneben einen ruhigen, spöttisch blickenden Draco Malfoy sitzen.

„Na los, Potter, schwing dich auf den Besen!", gab der Trainer den Befehl und Harry folgte. Wenn das sein zukünftiges Schicksal war, so würde er folgen. Er stieg auf, war beinahe dazu verführt etwas wie ‚Nur für euch, Jungs!' zu schreien, ließ es im letzten Moment sein, schwang sich in die Luft und fand sich wieder, wie er einen Looping nach dem anderen machte und sich letztendlich bei seinen Kameraden einreihte. Malfoy klatschte ihm verhöhnend zu.

Unter dem kalten Wasserstrahl der Dusche, spürte er wie sich die Härchen an seinem noch trockenen Rücken aufstellten. Harry drehte das Wasser schnell warm und bedeckte auch seine Hinterseite damit. Nach dem Ende des Trainings hatte Zabini noch die Bitte geäußert das Können des berühmten Harry Potter live erleben zu dürfen. Daher hatte er die Ehre gehabt zum tausendsten Mal an diesem Tag dem Schnatz hinterherzujagen. Und noch immer nicht hatte er es geschafft jemanden aus seiner Mannschaft kennenzulernen. Er seufzte gequält auf und rieb sich mit Seife ein. Wütend über Malfoy und seine bescheuerte Art ihn kontrollieren zu wollen, denn das war es ja, was er mit diesem Sponsor-Vertag erreichte, rubbelte er sich beinahe die Arme wund.

Harry griff nach dem Handtuch zu seiner rechten und wickelte es sich um die Hüften. Er blickte zur Garderobentür und fühlte sich kurz an alte Zeiten erinnert.

_„Na Potter?" Der Schwarzhaarige hatte nicht gemerkt wie und auch nicht seit wann, aber plötzlich stand Malfoy vor ihm, frisch geduscht und in seine feinen Alltagsklamotten gepackt. „Dauert lang sich zu waschen, wenn man so viel Dreck an sich kleben hat."  
Harry hatte aufgelacht und ja, beinahe wäre ihm vor lauter Lachen sein Handtuch runter gerutscht, wenn er es nicht fest gehalten hätte._

_„Gerade du Malfoy…", spie er aus, „…gerade du, redest von Dreck an sich kleben haben? Ach Malfoy." Er ging auf ihn zu und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. Sie lagen auf Augenhöhe. „Manchmal bist du wirklich erheiternd." Der Gryffindor ließ den Blonden wieder los und machte sich endlich daran, sich anzuziehen. Malfoys Blick lag unaufhörlich auf ihm. Selbst als er sein Handtuch entfernte und seine Boxers anzog.  
„Ist was?", fragte er letztendlich.  
„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass hinter jedem meiner Wörter eine Beleidigung liegt?" Die Augen des Blonden lagen immer noch auf seinem Körper. Es war kein obszöner oder perverser Blick, keines Falls begierig oder leidenschaftlich. Es war ein neutraler Blick. Er akzeptierte gewissermaßen. Aber was akzeptierte er? Seinen Körper? Akzeptierte Malfoy gerade seinen Körper?_

_„Wieso sollte ich etwas Anderes denken?"  
„Ja, da hast du recht. Wenn meine Stimme weder herablassend, noch spottend klingt, so beleidige ich dich sicher. Ich hab gesehen wie sie dich gegen Ende vor Freude in den Matsch geworfen haben. Meine Frage war neutral…und viel mehr war es nur eine Feststellung.", erklärte er. Harry musste sich davon abhalten ihn verwundert anzustarren. Stattdessen biss er die Zähne zusammen und packte seine Sachen ein.  
„Wenn das so ist…entschuldige.", meinte er ruhig. Diesmal war es Malfoy der lachte. Der Slytherin setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank, wo er gerade mit dem ungeschicktem zusammenlegen seiner Kleider beschäftigt war und blickte ihn amüsiert an._

_„Was ist Potter, hast du ein schlechtes Gewissen?"  
„Ach Gott, Malfoy, in deiner Nähe ist Menschlichkeit verboten. Wir sind nicht alle kleine Eisschranken!"  
„Gott?"  
„So ein Muggel…wesen."  
„Das interessiert mich natürlich." Der Slytherin verdrehte vielsagend die Augen.  
„Du hast doch gefragt!"  
„Potter, ein Malfoy fragt nicht, ein Malfoy stellt fest!" Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte darauf nur laut auf und setzte sich ebenfalls.  
„Wenn ich dich etwas fragen dürfte, auch wenn dir dieses Wort unbekannt ist.", meinte er.  
„Ist nicht mal in meinem Vokabular vorhanden."  
„Natürlich nicht, du Arschgei…"  
„Wie bitte?!"  
„Geige, du weißt schon, das Instrument. Also, Malfoy" Der Blonde blickte Harry erwartend an. „was hast du vorher eigentlich gesagt?"  
„Vorher…?"  
„Ich sprach von Dankbarkeit und du sagtest etwas über…L…?" Malfoys fragender Blick verwandelte sich in ein überhebliches, spöttisches Grinsen._

_„Was glaubst du, Potter? Was habe ich wohl gesagt?"  
„L… Lampe?"  
„Natürlich, Lampe. Ich sagte…L..ie", Harry sah wie Malfoys Lippen quälend langsam das Wort formten, es einfach nicht aussprechen wollten. Ihn foltern wollten. Er konnte es kaum noch ertragen. Er wollte Malfoy packen und ihn durchschütteln. Und einen gefährlichen Zauberspruch auf ihn hexen und ihm weh tun! Und und und… „be."  
„Lie…was?!"  
„Liebe, Potter, etwas wovon ihr Gryffindors ja angeblich soviel besitzt."  
„Du meinst?"  
„Ich meine."_

Genauer betrachtet, wusste Harry bis heute nicht, was Malfoy damals gemeint hatte. Er packte seine Sachen ein und beschloss zurück zu dem Hotel zu gehen. Ein langer Spaziergang würde ihm vielleicht gut tun.

tbc

1 Ich greife gerne auf Charaktere zurück, die eigentlich recht selten verwendet werden. Morag heißt eigentlich Morag MacDonald und ist ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, reinblütig. In meiner Story ist er ebenfalls aus Ravenclaw, reinblütig inbegriffen, jedoch männlich und Morag ist sein Nachname. Vorname ist Timothy, erst wollte ich ihn Thomas nennen, aber das ging wegen Dean Thomas nicht in mein Hirn. Inspiriert dazu wurde ich von einer FF in der ich das Pairing NevillexMorag mal gelesen habe. Leider habe ich den Namen vergessen. Und Pansy hat ihren Mädchennamen behalten.

Reviews wären wirklich sehr nett und hilfreich!!


	3. Seamus Finnigan

Hat jetzt etwas länger gedauert, aber ich glaube ihr nehmt mir das nicht sonderlich übel. Besonders da das nächste Kapitel schon fast fertig geschrieben ist.

Zu „Reviews": _Reinadoreen_, vielen Dank für deinen Kommentar! Also Draco soll lieben? Nicht doch, ein Malfoy liebt nicht… Lass dich überraschen. An alle anderen, die lesen, aber nicht reviewen: Nehmt euch doch bitte die paar Sekunden und hinterlasst mir eure Meinung!

Genießt es!

* * *

Come As You Are

**Kapitel 2. Seamus Finnigan**

**In einem Büro im Ministerium**

Ronald Weasley blickte gerädert auf seinen kleinen Mugglewecker, den er sich vor langer Zeit auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte, und seufzte müde auf, als er ‚23:43' las. Es wurde Zeit, dass er nach Hause apparierte. Seit sechs Uhr früh war er mit diesem Fall beschäftigt und kam nicht weiter. Dabei war er noch in der Ausbildung, so etwas hätte man nicht auf ihn schieben dürfen.

Der Fall Seamus Finnigan. Der einzige beinahe Todesfall der immer noch nicht geklärt war. Seamus hatte während des Krieges die Aufgabe des Dienstboten bekommen. Er war die neutrale Einheit gewesen. Weder Dumbledores Männer, noch Voldemorts Armee hatten die Erlaubnis gehabt ihm auch nur ein Haar zu kümmern. Er hatte die Nachrichten überbracht und Ron wusste, bei Merlin noch mal, nicht wieso!! Wieso hatte man diesem damals erst siebzehnjährigen Jungen diese Arbeit aufgegeben!

Natürlich war dies gemeinsam entschieden worden… Der Gryffindor lachte laut in die Dunkelheit hinein. Was für eine Lächerlichkeit. Im Nachhinein fiel ihm nur ein, dass Dumbledore möglichst junge Männer und Frauen für solche Arbeiten gewählt hatte, für neutrale Geschäfte. Einige hatten so überleben können. Nur Seamus… wer wusste schon, was man mit dem angestellt hatte. Natürlich war er nicht alleine an dem Fall beschäftigt, aber er war derjenige, der sieben Jahre lang neben Seamus gelegen hatte und er war derjenige, dem etwas an diesem Menschen lag.

Er seufzte wieder. Was war nur mit ihm los? Ein Jahr lang hatte er sich den Arsch aufgerissen und versucht den Krieg zu verdrängen, sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen, eine Arbeit zu finden, zu Hause auszuziehen. Fast täglich hatte er nur gelernt, gearbeitet, kaum gegessen oder sich seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden zugewendet. Aber was war schon Familie. Charlie, sein Vater, Percy… alle drei waren während des Krieges umgekommen. Bill hatte sich nach Fleurs Tod zurückgezogen und lebte wieder bei seiner Mutter. Die Einzigen die in ihrer Familie, die ihr Leben noch in Griff hatten, waren Fred und George und das nur, weil sie den jeweils anderen hatten. Weil sie sich von dem Krieg rausgehalten hatten und in die Staaten gefahren waren. Gegen Ende hatten sie Ginny zu sich geholt… Ron fragte sich, was nur passiert wäre, wenn sie Ginny nicht hätten holen können. Ihr Zustand war kritisch gewesen. Noch heute hatte sie ab und an Schwächeanfälle. Das war keine Familie mehr…das war kein Leben mehr.

Er wollte gerade seine Sachen einpacken und gehen, als jemand das Licht einschaltete. Seine Hand griff schon nach seinem Zauberstab, als er merkte, dass es nur Blaise Zabini war.  
„Was machst du hier?", fragte er überrascht. Der Slytherin hatte einen Abendumhang an und sah ausgehbereit aus. Vielleicht kam er auch gerade von einer Feier zurück.  
„Nach dem Rechten sehen, Weasley.", antwortete er beruhigend lächelnd. Nachdem die Kriese in ‚Zabini Cooperation' endlich gelöst war, hatte der Schwarzhaarige eine Feier für seinen Angestellten, die einige Überstunden hatten bewältigen müssen, gegeben. Die Feier fand noch statt, aber er selbst hatte nicht mehr das Gefühl gehabt, noch länger anwesend sein zu müssen. Zu Hause erwartete ihn seine Mutter, mit einer grässlichen Grippe. Sie würde sie überwinden, aber solange sie sie hatte, würde sie unglaublich nervig sein. Und er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl gehabt kurz nach Weasley sehen zu müssen.

„_Mister Zabini, könnten wir Ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen?" Die Männer waren ihm bekannt gewesen. In rechtlichen Angelegenheiten hatte er es immer mit ihnen zu tun. Sie waren ihm gegenüber loyal und wussten, dass er keine korrupten Geschäfte betrieb und wenn doch, dann behielten sie es für sich…  
„Worum geht es?", hatte er gefragt. Er hatte gute Laune. Heute war ein Tag um Zukunftspläne zu schmieden.  
„Fall Seamus Finnigan." Er hatte ihnen verraten was er wusste und das war wenig._

„Deine Antworten sind nicht sehr hilfreich gewesen, Zabini.", meinte Ron plötzlich. Er schlüpfte in seinen Umhang und schaltete das Licht des Büros aus. Gemeinsam mit Zabini ging er den Gang runter.  
„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Aber sie wollten ja alles wissen."  
„Ich zitiere:‚ Er hat gut geküsst, soweit ich weiß. Na und er hat mich gern geküsst…' Was ist das für eine Aussage?!", Ron blickte ihn durch seine blauen Augen hindurch, belustigt an.  
„Ich bleibe bei der Wahrheit!"  
„Ich bezweifle das nicht, zumindest nicht den ersten Teil. Da habe ich meine Erfahrungen."  
„Ja, Finnigan hat aus uns allen das Beste heraus geholt." Rons Miene verfinsterte sich.  
„Lass das!"  
„Was denn?"  
„Sprich nicht über ihn, als wäre er schon tot." Sie gingen hinaus. Ron sah einen wartenden Malfoy und wunderte sich nicht mehr allzu sehr über Zabinis ‚Besuch'. Dieser drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte wie immer.  
„Voldemort war kein Heiliger. Und Finnigan nicht wichtig für ihn.", meinte er. Er beugte sich zu dem Rothaarigen runter, bei weitem war er der größte in seinem Jahrgang gewesen und hauchte ihm einen schwächlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Ich erinnere mich oft zurück."  
„Ich wünschte du würdest es vergessen.", raunte der Rothaarige und apparierte. Malfoy winkte seinen Freund zu sich.  
„Du gibst ihm recht, was, Dray?", fragte Blaise ihn. Angesprochener reagierte nicht.

**In Rons Wohnung**

Hermione lag auf dem Sofa und schien zu schlafen. Anscheinend hatte sie noch auf ihn gewartet. Ein Gefühl des Glücks überschwemmte Ron. Es war schön zu wissen, dass jemand wartete, wenn man nach Hause kam. Das jemand sich sorgte und man wichtig war. Es war wie Liebe. Nur… es war nicht wirklich Liebe. Heimlich hatte Ron Angst, dass sie Harry ausschlossen, aber schließlich war der Schwarzhaarige aus eigenem Andrang alleine nach Plymouth geflogen. Und mittlerweile hatten sie sich auch schon geschrieben. Sie würden sich schon sehen. Er weckte das braunhaarige Mädchen leicht auf und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer. Während er noch an ihrem Bett saß, ließ er seinen Blick über das Zimmer gleiten. Auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein Stapel Papiere. Anscheinend hatte sie versucht etwas zu schreiben. Ron nahm eines der Blätter und überflog es schnell.

_Nott,_

_Vielleicht würden Sie mit mir ausgehen wollen?_

_Wie wäre es für Sie meine Begleitung beim „First Peace Ball" zu sein?_

_Hermione G._

Ron lächelte erfreut. Ja, dass Klang doch gut! Hermione hatte sicher vergessen es abzuschicken oder sich nicht getraut einfach Pig zu nehmen. Der Rothaarige ging in sein Zimmer und reichte gleich seiner kleinen Eule den Brief. Er hoffte nur, dass Nott zusagen würde.

**In Plymouth**

Jake schaffte es ihn mit einem einzigen Stoß ins nächste Jahrhundert zu befördern. Und wenn Harry noch einmal den Schnatz durch seine Finger fliegen ließ, dann würde er das wahrscheinlich auch machen. Aber sonst, war der Kapitän der ‚Ballycastle Bats' ein liebenswerter, großer Mann, mit einem großen Herzen für den Retter der Zauberwelt. Nach ihrer zweiten Trainingseinheit hatte es Harry endlich geschafft ein wenig mit seinen Teamkollegen in Kontakt zu treten und so, wie es schon immer mit ihm gewesen war, hatte er sich schnell beliebt gemacht. Er hatte ihnen aufgeregt über ihre Siege und Niederlagen gelauscht und auch von seinen eigenen Quidditcherrungenschaften erzählt. Es lief gut. Sie würden einige Tage in Plymouth bleiben, um hier ihre Promotion Aufträge zu erfüllen und ihr neuestes Mitglied vorzustellen, danach würden sie zurück in den Norden nach Durham fliegen und dort ihr eigentliches Training beginnen.

Am dritten Abend war eine Veranstaltung angesagt, eine weitere um ihren neuen Sucher vorzustellen. Natürlich ließ es sich der Gastgeber nicht nehmen mit Potter persönlich zu reden.  
„Was meinst du, zu protzig die Feier?", fragte Draco Malfoy den Schwarzhaarigen hämisch grinsend. Dieser nippte an seinem Punsch und blickte sich einmal um.  
„Nein, wieso denn? Der Kronleuchter mit den tausend Lichtern ist sehr zurückhaltend und das viele Gold erwirkt sicherlich kein Augenkrebs.", antwortete Harry.  
„Ah Potter, wenn du das sagst, muss alles vorzüglich aussehen! Ich danke."  
„Aber gerne doch."  
„Kann ich dich zu einem Tanz überreden?!"  
„Wie wäre es mit einem Duell, das wäre mir weitaus lieber." Der Blonde lachte auf und verbeugte sich leicht vor ihm.  
„Ein anderes Mal, dann."

_Draco erinnerte sich genauso gerne zurück, wie Blaise. Nur, dass es bei ihm Nichts gab, woran er sich zurück erinnern konnte. Er wusste noch wie Blaise aufgeregt in sein Zelt gestürmt war und ihm gesagt hatte, dass er Weasley endlich soweit hatte. Das er Weasley endlich hatte. Aber er selbst hatte nur nach draußen geblickt und gesehen wie Harry Potter verzweifelt versuchte seinem Freund Dean Thomas die Finger zu wärmen._

_Der andere war mitten in der Nacht von einem der Tiere im umliegenden Wald angegriffen worden. Nott hatte die schlimmsten Wunden heilen können, aber die Kälte war tief in Thomas' Knochen gekrochen. Er wirkte verschreckt und egal wie viel Feuerwhiskey er trinken würde, es würde nicht helfen. Potter zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn dem anderen um die Schultern. Dieser lächelte ihm dankbar zu und am anderen Ende des Feuers, das sie in diesem Winter gemacht hatten, saß Granger und blickte selig zu den beiden und betete innerlich, dass dieser Krieg nur gut ausgehen möge. Sie war neben Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood und wenigen anderen, eines der Mädchen, dass mit in die Krisengebiete kommen durfte._

_Malfoy blickte zurück zu Potter. Dieser zitterte mittlerweile, lächelte aber, wenn er nicht sogar Witze riss. Draco legte Zabini beruhigend den Arm auf die Schultern und ging selbst raus in die Kälte. Er legte seinen Mantel ab und warf ihn auf Potter.  
„Malfoy, hast du sie nicht mehr alle?!"  
„Halt die Klappe und sieh zu, dass du dir den Tod holst!!"  
„Verreck doch selbst, du scheiß Fre..."_

Malfoy nippte leicht an seinem Rotwein und sah wie Potter sich seinen Umhang umlegte und über die weite Entfernung hindurch, nickte ihm der Junge zu. Die grünen Augen hatten sich an seine geheftet. Nur Sekunden später stellte sich Jake Ashwell hinter den Schwarzhaarigen und danach war der Abend, zumindest für Draco, vorbei.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch eine Eule die an sein Fenster klopfte. Als er dieses öffnen wollte, wich er erst erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. Da klopfte ein Geier mit seinem riesigen, angsteinflößenden Schnabel an das Glas und drohte es einzubrechen. Schnell öffnete der Gryffindor das Fenster und nahm dem Vogel den Brief aus dem Schnabel. Er reichte ihm etwas von Hedwigs Wasser und fragte sich, ob er jetzt Kadaver auftreiben musste… Der Vogel jedoch nahm sich nur etwas vom Wasser und flog eilig wieder davon.

_Potter,_

_Ich hab ein Wort mit deinem Coach und deinem Kapitän gewechselt. Du wirst dich wohl oder übel auf dem Ball in zwei Wochen zeigen müssen, ansonsten kannst du dir eine andere Liga suchen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Ich hoffe, der Geier hat dir Angst eingeflößt. Ist von deinem Kapitän ausgeborgt._

Wieso musste er sich in aller Frühe so etwas antun?!

**Vor einem großen Hochhaus in London – Zabini Cooperation**

Reingehen oder nicht, das war die Frage! Ron entschied sich zu letzterem. Er ging durch die Drehtür und fand sich erst mal in einer riesigen Empfangshalle wieder. Das Gebäude hatte eine gute Balance zwischen Muggledesign und Zauberercharm gefunden. Die Empfangsdame war auf seinen Wunsch den Chef sprechen zu können reichlich überrascht. Nachdem sie seinen Namen zur Chefetage durchließ, schien sie umgänglicher und bat ihn in das höchste Stockwerk zu gehen.

„Mister Zabini hatte sie schon erwartet!", meinte sie lächelnd. Das glaubte er ihr gerne. Er entfernte sich von ihrem Pult und ging zu den Lifts. Es war eines dieser altmodischen Dinger, bei dem erst das Gitter von einem Jungen aufgezogen, danach die Schiebetüren zur Seite geschoben wurden und erst dann konnte man einsteigen. Im Allgemeinen war es altmodisch gehalten. Anscheinend hatte Blaise kaum etwas verändert. Kein Wunder, dass er sich in der alten Geschäftswelt so gut machte…

Oben angekommen empfing ihn eine von Zabinis Sekretärinnen. Sie bot ihm etwas zu trinken an, er lehnte dankend ab und ging direkt auf die Tür zum Büro des sogenannten Chefs zu, obwohl man ihm anordnete zu warten.  
„Noch nie ist mir so ein waghalsiger Lügner wie dir untergekommen!", rief Ron aus. Zabini sah erstaunt auf und brauchte eine Weile um sein Lächeln wiederzufinden.  
„Entschuldigen Sie Sir…" Er winkte seine Sekretärin weg und bat Ron näher zu kommen.

Der Rothaarige legte den langen Weg zwischen Tür und Mahagonitisch zurück und umrundete den Tisch. Er schob Zabinis großen Lederdrehsessel zu sich und beugte sich zu dem anderen runter.  
„Weiß du Arsch eigentlich wie lange ich schon an diesem Fall arbeite?! Ich habe in dem ganzen letzten Monat jeden Abend höchstens fünf Stunden geschlafen!", keifte er ihn an.  
„Nun, da hattest du schon mal mehr Schlaf als ich.", erwiderte Zabini.  
„Verdammt, ist mir doch egal! Ist ja nicht meine Schuld, wenn du deine Firma nicht leiten kannst!!"  
„Du würdest dich über meinen jährlichen Umsatz wundern."  
„Zabini.", Ron knurrte, „Wo befindet sich Seamus?"  
„Durham, Norden."  
„Danke. Jetzt kannst du krepieren gehen!"

**In St. Tangerine **

Hermione wunderte sich als sie Pansy Parkinson im Wartezimmer des Krankenhauses sah. Sie war beinahe versucht die andere anzusprechen, ließ es aber auf Parkinsons Fähigkeit ihre Umgebung zu ignorieren, sein. Granger wurde aufgerufen und während sie noch eintrat, wusste sie, dass etwas sich verändert hatte. Es erfolgte die übliche Routine und sie war schon dabei sich wieder anzuziehen, als Nott ihr, wie beinahe schon gewohnt, die Hand auf ihr Knie legte und sie aufhielt.  
„Sagen Sie Miss Granger…", meinte er auffordernd, „… was hat es denn mit ihrem Brief auf sich?"  
„Brief?", fragte Hermione überrascht. Nott ließ ihr Knie nicht los, lehnte sich aber über sie und griff mit der freien Hand nach seinem Zauberstab und holte erwähnten Brief zu sich. Er gab ihn ihr zum lesen und während sie die einzelnen Wörter aufsog, schnürte ihr sich die Luft langsam ab.

„Oh!!", machte sie überfordert, „Den hätten Sie nie bekommen sollen, Nott. Entschuldigen Sie vielmals!!" Würde es damit erledigt sein?  
„Also wollen Sie mich auf den Ball nicht mitnehmen?" Nott klang nicht enttäuscht, bloß ein wenig neugierig.  
„Darum geht es nicht", fing sie an zu erklären, „Es stand einfach nie zur Frage."  
„Aber Sie haben den Brief doch geschrieben?"  
„Ja."  
„Und Sie haben ihn an mich geschickt?"  
„Nein."  
„Die rosa Eule war doch von Ihnen?"  
„Rosa, klein, quietschend, nervig?"  
„Ja."  
„Nein, Nott, die war nicht von mir." Sie würde Ron umbringen. Nein, erst würde sie sein nicht vorhandenes Gehirn ausschlürfen und ihn dann umbringen.

„Von wem dann?"  
„Ein Freund und Mitbewohner von mir."  
„Aber Sie haben den Brief doch geschrieben?"  
„Ja."  
„Wieso noch mal haben Sie ihn geschrieben, aber nicht abgeschickt, aber ihr Mitbewohner hat das getan?"  
„Das geht Sie ja kaum was an!" Nott ließ ihr Knie frei und Hermione setzte sich auf, während er mit seinem Drehstuhl wieder wegrutschte und den Blick nicht von ihr ließ.  
„Aber Sie würden doch gerne mit mir zum Ball gehen, Miss Granger?", fragte er. Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an und wusste nicht ob sie nicken oder den Kopf schütteln sollte. In ihrer Fantasie sah sie Nott schon längst als den Vater ihres Kindes, mit dem sie gemeinsam in einem prächtigen Landhaus wohnte. Andererseits war die Frage, ob sie sich einfach nur jemanden für sich und ihr Kind wünschte, oder ob sie ein ernsthaftes Interesse an dem Slytherin hatte.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", erklärte sie letztendlich.  
„Sie sollten sich vielleicht mal klar darüber werden."  
„Vielleicht sollten Sie mich ja fragen." Nott wirkte nicht überrascht.  
„Würde Ihnen das gefallen?", fragte er ruhig. Sie nickte. Das würde es in der Tat.  
„Wollen Sie mit mir zum Ball gehen, Miss Granger?"  
„Ich weiß es nicht." Nott schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, die Frau machte ihn fertig.  
„Gehen Sie Miss Granger, bevor ich die Geduld verliere."  
„Sagen Sie ruhig Hermione."  
„Verschwinden Sie schon!"

Mit ihr ging auch Parkinson raus. Sie sah nicht tatsächlich glücklich aus. Hermione wollte sie gerade ansprechen, als die Slytherin das schon selbst übernahm.  
„Granger, wie steht es mit deiner Rede?", fragte sie barsch.  
„Sieht schwach aus.", erklärte sie, „Aber nichts was man nicht schnell erledigen kann."  
„Du weißt, was für ein Publikum kommt?"  
„Das Übliche?!"  
„Hogwarts, engere Freunde…etc. Bekannte Leute von euch. Menschen die den Krieg erlebt haben."

Hermione blieb stehen. Eigentlich wollte sie nach Hause apparieren. Aber Parkinson sah… Ja, was war denn mit ihr? Wieso sah sie schwach aus? Wieso erweckte sie den Beschützer-Instinkt in einem Menschen?  
„Wieso macht Malfoy sich die Mühe?", fragte sie. Parkinson lächelte leicht.  
„Weil er größenwahnsinnig ist."

Sie hätte vielleicht bei ihr bleiben sollen. Aber geborgen in ihrem neuen Bett, mit der Hand auf ihrem Bauch, fühlte sie sich wohler. Sie hörte wie Ron die Wohnung betrat. Neuerdings konnte man nicht mehr in die Wohnung apparieren, was wahrscheinlich auch gut so war. Glücklich schloss sie die Augen und sah abwechselnde Bilder. Mal gute, Mal schlechte. Mal nette, mal nicht so.

**Zwei Tage später  
In Durham **

Als er den Brief von Ron bekommen hatte, hatte er sich kurzer Hand bei Jake entschuldigt und das Training vorzeitig beendet, nicht ohne zu Versprechen morgen ein paar Extraschichten einzulegen. Er verstand noch nicht wieso Ron ihn zu diesem grässlichen Platz bestellt hatte, aber worum auch immer es ging, es würde ihn nicht erfreuen. Die Schrift des Rothaarigen auf dem Brief hatte gewirkt, als er hätte beim Schreiben gezittert… Er ging die Wege entlang zur Mitte. Und nach knapp einigen Metern sah er einen jungen Mann stehen, der im untergehenden Licht der Sonne sehr, sehr verletzt aussah.  
„Ron!", rief er. Der Angesprochene drehte sich um, fuhr sich schnell durch die Haare und über die Augen und winkte ihm zu.  
Kaum eine Sekunde stand Harry neben ihm und schon war ihm der Grund des Briefes klar.

Seamus Finnigan  
1980 - 1998†  
Seit ich geruhet eine Zeit bei dir,  
Ruh ich für Zeit und Ewigkeit bei dir.  
Wie könnt ich schaudern vor des Todes Kelch,  
Da ich geschmeckt Unsterblichkeit bei dir?  
1

Er vergrub, wie Ron auch, seine Hände in den Hosentaschen und konnte nicht aufhören auf das Grab zu blicken.  
„Weißt du", meinte der Rothaarige und durchbrach die Stille, „ich dachte, Zabini tut mir einen Gefallen…aber jeder Gefallen hat wohl seinen Preis."  
„Du weißt, dass Zabini es nicht böse gemeint hat."  
„Ja, aber ich habe trotzdem das Recht ihn zu hassen."  
Harry drehte sich zu ihm und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. „Was hat es für einen Sinn, wenn du ihn hasst?"  
„Befriedigung."

**In einem Cafe Londons**

„Fangen wir an, Parkinson." Hermione schob ihr den Zettel entgegen und blickte sie erwartend an. „Es ist nicht ganz…wie ich es wollte. Aber es ist okay."  
„Dieser Krieg hat uns mehr Sorge als Glück gebracht. Er hat von uns mehr verlangt, als wir letztendlich zurück bekommen haben. Uns hätte klar sein müssen, dass wir nicht für uns kämpfen.", sie las leise, aber deutlich. So wie Hermione die Wörter aus dem Mund der anderen hörte, fing sie erst an sie zu verstehen. Sie spürte ganz eindeutig das Ungeborene in ihrem Bauch und ebenso die Erregung, die durch Parkinsons Stimme hindurch zu ihr gelang.

„Wir haben für den Frieden gekämpft, so wie es im Krieg oft ist. Aber was mir erst jetzt klar geworden ist, ist, dass es für unsere Kinder war, die noch kommen werden. Wir brauchen alle ein wenig Zeit um wieder in das normale Leben zurückzufinden. Ein Jahr haben wir hinter uns gebracht. Wir haben wieder die Zügel unseres Schicksals in unsere Hände genommen und hoffen nun den richtigen Weg zu finden. Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie alle heute hier sind und hoffe, dass uns in Zukunft bessere Zeiten bevor stehen. Ich hoffe, dass die vielen Menschen, die ihr Leben für unser Glück gelassen haben, jetzt an einem besseren Ort leben, auch wenn es Klischeehaft klingen mag. Und am meisten hoffe ich, dass das Kind, das ich erwarte, in eine sichere Welt hinein geboren werden mag. Vielen Dank." Parkinson schien den Text noch einmal durchzulesen. Als sie zu Hermione aufsah, wirkte sie angespannt. „Kinder, was?", fragte sie. Die Braunhaarige nickte.

„Es ist gut. Du kannst es vortragen." Sie stimmte zu.  
„Hältst du auch eine Rede?", fragte sie.  
„Worüber? Wie es war im Krieg in Hogwarts gefangen zu sein?! Eher nicht."  
„Schätz' dich glücklich…"  
„Natürlich. Es war toll von einem Tag auf dem anderen zu hören, dass beinahe der komplette Slytherin Jahrgang verstorben ist." Parkinson klang verbittert. War es wirklich so, dass die, die nicht gekämpft hatten, aber am meisten verloren hatten, am meisten litten? War es so, oder litten wir alle auf unsere eigene Weise?

„Ich fahr dich nach Hause, Granger.", meinte sie plötzlich. Sie waren im Mugglelondon. Hermione verstand nicht wieso Parkinson sich unbedingt mit ihr hier hatte treffen wollen, oder wieso sie sich in letzter Zeit für ihre Verhältnisse so emotional verhielt.  
In dem mattgelben Auto, auf dem Beifahrersitz sitzend, erstaunte sie dazu noch, dass die Slytherin so gut fahren konnte.  
„Wie kommt das?", fragte sie.  
„Wie kommt was?"  
„Deine Fahrkünste. Du und so etwas Mugglehaftes?"  
Pansy lachte auf. „Morag und ich haben ein Haus in Mugglelondon. Da muss man sich zwangsläufig so etwas aneignen.", erklärte sie.  
„Wie geht es Morag?"  
„Ganz gut, schätze ich. Hast du ihn überhaupt gekannt?" Die Blondine sah Hermione aus dem Seitenwinkel abschätzend an.  
„Er hatte ein paar Mal Nachhilfe bei mir."  
„Ah…na wer hatte das nicht. Obwohl, wenn ich jetzt daran zurück denke, waren die Verwandlungsstunden bei dir vollkommen nutzlos."  
„Für dein Zeugnis nicht unbedingt."  
„Und das ist jetzt nutzlos…Was Morag angeht, er ist auf Geschäftsreise in Hongkong. Macht sich gut, glaub ich."  
„Wann habt ihr eigentlich geheiratet?" Wieder ein Blick von der Seite. Diesmal warnend. Treib es nicht zu weit, sagte er aus.

„Vor einigen Monaten schon. Er hat gefragt, ich hab zugesagt."  
„Du hättest…jeden haben können. Wieso er?" Sie hielten an einer roten Ampel an. Parkinson drehte ihren Kopf zu Hermione und schwankte zwischen Amüsement und Ärgernis. „Er hat gefragt, Granger. Von den ganzen hat er sich gemeldet."  
„Mach mir keine Vorwürfe."  
„Tue ich nicht. Ich mache dich nur aufmerksam."  
„Es ist grün."  
„Siehst du, du machst mich auch nur aufmerksam darauf."  
„Nein, das war ein Vorwurf." Parkinson lachte, während Hermione Mühe hatte sich zu beherrschen und der anderen keine wirklichen Vorwürfe zu machen. Es würde nur zu einem Streit führen.

_„Parkinson, selbst du kannst nicht so blöd sein und das nicht verstehen!! Was zum Teufel gibt es da nicht zu verstehen?? Bist du echt so blöd?!" Hermione schrie die andere beinahe an. Seit zwei Wochen versuchten sie eine einfache Verwandlung durchzunehmen. Eine Eule verschwinden lassen. Das musste Parkinson können. Im siebten Schuljahr musste sie das können!! Wieder stieg die Wut in der Gryffindor auf._

_„Weißt du was Granger…", seufzte die Slytherin, „Lieber lasse ich diesen Scheiß, als mir dein Geschrei länger anzutun. Vielen Dank für deine inkompetente, nicht vorhandene Hilfe!"  
„Inkompetent? Da redest du wohl von dir selbst!! Diesen Zauber hättest du schon vor zwei Jahren können sollen!"  
„Übertreib es nicht."  
„Er war notwendig für die Prüfung!! Wie bist du da überhaupt durchgekommen? Hast du mit den Prüfern geschlafen?!", fragte Hermione ungläubig._

_„Granger, du schenkst auch allen Gerüchten Glaube! Dann sollte ich wohl auch davon ausgehen, dass du eine prüde, frigide Heilige bist, wenn du mich schon als Hogwartsoberschlampe ansiehst." Das konnte Parkinson. Kontern, wunde Punkte finden und in ihnen rumstochern und einem dabei noch ein schlechtes Gewissen verpassen._

_„Was heißt ich? Die ganze Schule denkt so!"  
„Bei dir ist das nicht anders."  
„Glaub doch was du willst!"  
Parkinson grinste sie an. Ihr überhebliches, freches Grinsen. „Beweis mir das Gegenteil. Gib mir ein Beweis, dass du nicht so langweilig bist!"  
Hermione schnaubte „Es macht mir nichts aus langweilig zu sein." Sie merkte nicht, nein, sie würde es nie verstehen, wie Parkinson plötzlich sich über den Tisch beugen und ihrem Gesicht so nah sein konnte._

_„Wenn ich eins gelernt habe in Hogwarts", meinte die Blonde, „dann, dass niemand langweilig sein will. Nicht mal du, Granger." Da war er wieder, dieser Unterton in der Stimme. Dieses Etwas, dass Hermione in Erregung versetzte. „Oder bist du mit Krumm schon so weit?"  
Sie wollte sie schlagen, oder sie zumindest anschreien, was ging sie Viktor an! Aber die Lippen der anderen legten sich auf ihre. Und es war anders, als Hermione es sich vorgestellt hatte. Und vorgestellt hatte sie es sich oft genug. Sie spürte wie eine Zunge in ihre Mundhöhle glitt und ihr den Atem raubte. Das war es also, was ihr bei Victor fehlte. Die Nähe. Ihre Hände verkrampften sich in Parkinsons Haar. Sie zog sie näher an sich. Stieg auf dem Tisch, die Slytherin tat es ihr nach. Die Hände der Blondine griffen nach ihrer Taille und zogen sie näher._

_„Langweilig, huh?", raunte sie dazwischen, gegen ihre Zähne. Hermione packte sie an ihrem Kragen und drückte ihre Lippen wieder gegen die der anderen.  
„Ich nicht, Parkinson…", hauchte sie nach dem Kuss.  
„Und von mir kann man es auch nicht…-" Sie konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende führen. Die Braunhaarige drückte ihren Körper auf die Tischplatte und brachte sie zum liegen. Über sie gebeugt raubte sie ihr die Seele mit ihren Augen. „Behaupten."  
„Vielleicht sollte ich dir auch in Sprechen Nachhilfe geben?!"  
Parkinson grinste sie an. „Erst mal solltest du dich um meinen Mund kümmern."_

Im Nachhinein betrachtet waren ihre Lippen nicht weich und die Küsse nicht zart, gewesen. Aber damals hatte es gepasst. Und es hatte sich gut angefühlt. Und richtig. Und es war süß und leidenschaftlich und alles hatte gepasst. Hermione seufzte auf. Pansy stoppte vor Rons Wohnung und während sie ausstieg und um das Auto herum ging, lagen Parkinsons Augen auf ihr.

„Es ist alles ganz anders gekommen, was?" Überrascht drehte sie sich um und ging wieder auf das Auto zu. Vor dem Fahrerfenster beugte sie sich runter, wusste nicht, ob sie küssen, sprechen oder stillschweigen sollte, nickte aber letztendlich.  
„Ich dachte es wäre ernst.", sagte Parkinson. Sie nickte wieder. „War es aber nicht." Diesmal konnte sie nicht nickten. Aber auch nicht den Kopf schütteln.

**Im Ministerium – Büro für Außenpolitik der Zaubergesellschaft Englands**

Malfoy massierte sich die Stirn und sah aus dem Fenster hinaus zur Nacht. Morgen musste er nach Frankreich. Er gab einige Differenzen wegen Gringrotts. Das Vertrauen der Franzosen durfte nicht erschüttert werden. Heute aber, musste er sich auf diesen grauenhaften Brief konzentrierten. Jetzt hatte er das, was er hatte haben wollen und doch, es erfreute ihn nicht richtig.

_Malfoy,  
Ich habe auf Rons Bitten hin entschieden zu deiner Feier zu kommen. Doch hoffe ich für dich, dass das Ganze nicht allzu ausschweifend wird und dass gerade du nicht vergisst wie viele ihr Leben im Krieg lassen mussten. Du kannst dir sicher sein, dass ich das nicht vergessen habe und daher meine Zweifel deinem Ball gegenüber durchaus berechtigt sind.  
Trotz allem werde ich kommen. Versau es nicht. Keine goldenen Wände und keine Kronleuchter, die einem die Augen ausstechen.  
H. Potter_

_P.S. Sag deinem Freund Zabini, dass er ein wenig auf sich aufpassen sollte. Durham war mies._

tbc

1 Muhammad Schams ad-Din Hafis (um 1320-1390)

* * *

Nächstes Mal: Impotenz ;)


	4. Impotenz

Es ist wirklich traurig, dass so wenige von euch Feedback geben, aber da ich weiß, dass es doch einige lesen, ist hier das nächste Kapitel!

Viel Spaß!

* * *

Come As You Are

**Kapitel 3. Impotenz**

**Nur mehr eine Woche bis zum „First Peace Ball"**

**Zabini Cooperation**

Die Frau hinter der Empfangstheke war eine andere. Sie war weitaus jünger und zudem noch weitaus müder. Ihr fielen die Lider beinahe zu und während Ron dezent versuchte sie auch sich aufmerksam zu machen, versank sie immer mehr in einen Tiefschlaf. Der Rotschopf schlug mit seiner flachen Handfläche auf die Holzplatte und holte sie damit ruckartig aus ihrer Traumwelt. Im Lift, auf dem Weg in die Chefetage, kam er sich mies vor.

Erst jetzt sah er das edle Ambiente, sah das Geld hinter diesem Gebäude und die Arbeit. Oh, Zabini hatte es schon immer aufwendig gemocht. Selbst wenn er sich eine Haarsträhne zurück gestrichen hatte, hatte er dabei bedeutungsvoll die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf nach unten gesenkt, als wollte er damit etwas andeuten. Nur gab es nichts anzudeuten. Ron nickte der Sekretärin zu, die ihm andeute zu warten - der Boss wäre noch frühstücken. Der Rothaarige versank in einem der großen Sessel und fragte sich, wieso ein Mensch einen so großen Warteraum brauchte. Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde wurde ihm diese Frage beantwortet. Mindestens fünf höchst wichtig aussehende Männer gesellten sich zu ihm und zwei Frauen mit Beinen so lang, dass er nicht wusste, wo sie anfingen und wo sie aufhörten. Zabinis neue Lieblinge? Nun, er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für lange Beine besessen. Der Rothaarige blickte an sich runter.

Blaise kam mit einer seiner Sekretärinnen aus dem Lift heraus und während er den Weg zur seinem Büro überbrückte, gab er zehn Befehle, drei Entscheidungen und vier Mahnungen von sich. Drei der höchst wichtigen Männer und eine der Frauen mit den Gazellen Beinen verzogen sich schon hier. Er schenkte dem Rest keine Beachtung und schwang die Tür zu seinen Gemächern auf. Ron erhob sich leise seufzend und folgte ihm. So wie der sich benahm, wirkte es eher so, als wäre er gerade von der Arbeit gekommen, als vom Frühstück.  
„Sir, Mister Weasley hier…-" Seine Sekretärin brauchte nicht weiter zu reden, denn in all seiner Geschäftigkeit und seine Ignoranz sah der Braunhaarige plötzlich auf und blickte direkt in die blauen Augen Rons.  
„Faxen Sie mir den Rest, Michelle. Sorgen Sie dafür, dass die Frau von der Presse verschwindet, geben Sie Bodley und Mendel die notwenigen Unterlagen und lassen Sie Mendel nicht schon wieder alles versauen!", bellte er die Befehle aus. Seine Augen lagen nicht mehr auf dem Gryffindor, er blickte seine Sekretärin eindringlich mit den schwarzen Augen an und diese schien das keinesfalls gewohnt. Sie nickte eiligst und trippelte raus aus dem Büro. Die zweite Sekretärin hatte mittlerweile einige Unterlagen auf Zabinis Schreibtisch ausgebreitet und, nachdem sie den Zauberstab schwenkte und die Verdunklungen des Zimmers aufhob, ging auch sie.

„Weasley, denkst du wirklich, dass du hier rein und raus schneien kannst wie es dir gerade passt?", fragte der Slytherin letztendlich zischend. Er umkreiste seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf den Ledersessel.  
„Was ist Blaise?", raunte Ron zurück, während er es sich auf einem der Sessel gegenüber, gemütlich machte, „ Hat deine Firma schon wieder Pleiten erlitten, falls ja, solltest du diesen Mendel feuern. Andernfalls…wüsste ich gerne, woher deine schlechte Laune kommt."  
Zabini vertiefte sich in seine Unterlagen. Er zückte seine Feder und schien einige der Dokumente zu unterschreiben.  
„Von dir, Weasley, von dir.", meinte er ruhig.  
„Du hättest mir das mit Seamus sagen sollen."

Blaise lachte auf. Er sah von dem Pergament auf und seine Mundwinkel waren spöttisch hochgezogen. „Das habe ich. Du hast es nur nicht verstanden. Typisch für dich."  
„Seit wann bist du so beleidigend?"  
„Bin ich das?! Nun, Malfoy färbt wohl ab."  
„Jetzt, ganz plötzlich?" Ron verstand es nicht. Er war hier! Er hatte sich die Mühe gemacht in der Früh aufzustehen, seine Arbeit sausen zu lassen, hierher zu kommen, eine halbe Stunde zu warten und nun?! Nun wollte Zabini auf einmal nicht mehr.  
„Ich mach dir ein Angebot.", meinte er, „Du bist doch Geschäftsmann; von mir aus kannst du es daher auch schriftlich festhalten, falls es dich glücklich macht!"  
„Angebot?" Blaise deutete seinen Zauberstab auf eine der Federn und der Pergamentrollen und diese begaben sich in Schreibposition. Ron griff in seine Robe und zog eine Kette ohne Anhänger heraus.  
„Ich gebe dir diese Kette. Und gebe dir mein Herz." Die Feder scharrte, während des Schreibens. Der Rothaarige griff wieder in seine Robe.  
„Ich nehme deine Kette an. Und bekomme dein Herz." Blaise hielt ihm seine freie Hand hin. Der Gryffindor gab ihm beide Ketten.

„Das du die noch hast, Ron.", meinte er nachdenklich.  
„Ich wusste es selbst nicht. Erst wollte ich dir die Pest anhängen und während des Suchens habe ich sie gefunden."  
„Und dann ein plötzlicher Gedankenwechsel?"  
Der Rothaarige zuckte mit seinen Schultern. Sein, doch so lieber, Freund Zabini hatte eine kleine Tatsache übersehen. Er hatte ihm nicht ins Gesicht gesehen, hatte immer nur weiter an seinen Dokumenten gewerkelt. Er hatte nicht die Schamesröte im Gesicht des anderen entdeckt. Wofür noch Herzen geben und Herzen nehmen, wenn doch weder Liebe, Lust, noch Neugierde da waren? War es überhaupt Schamesröte oder viel mehr Blut, das ihm in die Wangen gepumpt wurde, voller Wut, die er verspürte.  
Zabini nahm eine der Ketten und legte sie sich um den Hals, die andere lies er in seinem Jackett verschwinden.  
„Ich nehme dein Herz…aber meines bekommst du ein andermal.", erklärte er.  
Ron schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Du bist doch nur wütend, weil ich dich so lange habe warten lassen."  
„Ein Jahr lang konnte ich mich wegen dir nicht verlieben, nebenbei bin ich ein Slytherin. Denkst du nicht, dass da ein wenig Sadismus in der Tat angebracht ist?!"

„Und besiegeln wir das?"  
„Wie hättest du es denn gerne?" Da war er wieder, der alte, freche, lustige, perverse Blaise. Der, der ihm mit seinen Worten rote Wangen bescheren konnte und dabei trotzdem nicht vergas ihm beruhigend über den Rücken zu streicheln.  
„Wovon reden wir denn jetzt?", fragte Ron zweifelnd.  
„Von Sex, von Küssen?! Ist doch egal-" Kein Grinsen, tödlicher Ernst.  
„Was ist mit dem Vertrag?"  
„Welchem Vertrag?"

_In seinem Zelt, das er sich oberhalb der Grenze des Waldes mit Harry teilte, konnte er jemanden leise Ein- und Ausatmen hören. Er verspürte nicht zum ersten Mal in diesen Tagen das Gefühl der Angst und der Hilflosigkeit. Trotzdem griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und rief bedächtig ‚Lumos'. Der bläuliche Strahl tauchte die Umgebung in ein kaltes Licht und er sah wie ein Mann ausgestreckt auf seinem Feldbett lag. Die länglichen, dunkelbraunen Haare reichten über die Kante hinweg bis zum Boden. Der Rothaarige senkte seinen Zauberstab ein wenig und kniete sich neben die Gestalt._

_Schlafend sah Zabini ganz anders aus. Viel ruhiger und viel ernster. Er verlor seinen Witz, gefiel Ron nicht mehr. Der Gryffindor packte den anderen an den Schultern und versuchte ihn wachzurütteln. Die dunklen Augen öffneten sich panisch und griffen reflexartig nach seinem Hals. Möglicherweise hätte ihn Blaise damals erwürgt, hätte er ihn nicht früh genug erkannt. Er ließ von seinem Hals nicht los, ebenso wie Ron seine Schultern nicht frei ließ._

_„Was machst du hier?"  
Der Slytherin grinste. „Warten!", meinte er keck.  
„Wieso?"  
„Wie viele Todesser habt ihr gefangen? War Malfoy diesmal dabei?"  
„Malfoy war dabei."  
„Draco wird sich freuen!"  
Ron ließ ihn los und schob seine Hände weg. Er schüttelte müde den Kopf und setzte sich auf das gegenüberliegende Bett von Harry. Langsam fing er an die matschbesetzten Schuhe und die nasse Hose auszuziehen. Seine Shorts darunter klebten ihm an den Oberschenkeln. Er wechselte sie magisch._

_„Ich glaube, selbst er wird sich über einen toten Vater nicht freuen.", meinte er ruhig. Der Rotschopf zog sich das Hemd aus und legte sich hin. Die dünne Decke bedeckte nur spärlich seinen Körper. Er zitterte. Sein ganzer, jämmerlicher Körper zitterte, weil er Angst hatte und ihm kalt war und er es nicht mehr aushielt.  
Zabini setzte sich auf und kam zu ihm herüber. Beinahe zärtlich und doch, eigentlich nicht, fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über das Gesicht des anderen.  
„Wie ist er gestorben, Ronald?", fragte er, seine Stimme klang rau und Ron hörte einen merkwürdigen Unterton heraus.  
„Ich habe ihn umgebracht", der Gryffindor schloss seine Augen, „und mein Herz habe ich auch umgebracht." Er wollte einschlafen. Aber sein Körper wehrte sich gegen diese Erlösung. Er schrie ‚Mörder'! Schrie ganz laut. Zabini griff ihm an die leere Brust.  
„Aber ich höre es ganz eindeutig schlagen.", meinte er.  
„Das ist eine Illusion!"_

_„Schläfst du schon, Ron?"  
„Nein."  
„Nimm die. Wenn du kein Herz mehr hast, dann nimm Meins."  
„Aber du liebst mich nicht."  
Zabini seufzte erschöpf. „Weißt du, Liebe ist manchmal gar nicht so wichtig."  
„Könntest du mich lieben, Blaise, ein bisschen?"  
„…nein, ich glaube nicht." Ron umschloss die Kette fest in seiner Hand.  
„Vielleicht kannst du es und willst es nur nicht...", murmelte er, bevor er endgültig einschlief. Der Slytherin zog ihn tiefer in die Umarmung._

„Könntest du mich heute lieben, Blaise?" Ron griff nach dem Knopf der Bürotür.  
„Heute?" der Braunhaarige blickte nachdenklich zur Decke. „ Womöglich war die Frage nie, ob ich es kann, sondern viel mehr, ob ich es tue."  
„Und tust du?"  
„Tust du etwa?"  
Ron schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf. Zabini zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er ihn versöhnlich anlächelte. „Ist noch nie wichtig gewesen."  
„Genau…"

**Quidditchfeld in Durham**

Malfoy flog mit. Und wie er da so flog, dass war unheimlich irritierend. Nun fiel Harry schon zum dritten Mal beinahe von seinem Besen, zwei Mal war er gegen einen seiner Teamkameraden geknallt und ein Mal hatte ihm der Blonde herausfordernd in die Augen gesehen. Sein Blick war weiter zu der Zuschauerbühne gegangen. Malfoy hatte das Wort ‚Eins' mit seinen Lippen geformt. Bei ‚Zwei' waren sie beide nach vorne gerauscht und Harry hatte aufgrund der sturmgrauen Augen haushoch verloren. So sah es aus. Er war schlecht. Er war schlecht wegen Malfoy.

**In einem Cafe Londons – Jerry's**

Pansy blickte sie über den Rand ihrer Zeitung nachdenklich an. Wie kam es, dass sie jetzt schon wieder hier saßen? Parkinson hatte gefragt und sie hatte zugesagt. Aber, wieso hatte Parkinson gefragt und wieso hatte sie zugesagt?

„Wie geht es Morag?", fragte sie, sich durchaus bewusst, dass sie nicht das Recht zu dieser Frage hatte.  
„Gut. Seine Reise dauert ein wenig länger." Die Slytherin blickte wieder in ihre Zeitung. Es war ja nicht so, dass man ihre Blicke noch entdecken sollte. „Und wie macht sich Wiesel so?"  
„Gut…ja, gut."  
„Fein."

Da war sie wieder, die Stille. Hermione nippte an ihrem Kaffee und merkte verärgert, dass sie schon zum dritten Mal nach dem leeren Becher gegriffen hatte, nur um eine Beschäftigung zu haben.  
„Weißt du…", fing sie an. Vielleicht konnten sie es schaffen sich wieder ein wenig zu mögen. Ein bisschen die alten Zeiten aufkommen lassen. Sich wieder ein wenig vertrauen. „Du kennst doch diesen Nott." Pansy grinste.  
„Heiß, was?"  
„Und wie!!" Die Blonde legte ihre Zeitung richtig gefaltet beiseite und in ihren Augen glitzerte die Lust zum weiterreden. „Aber in gewisser Weise auch ein Idiot!", meinte sie. Hermione nickte leicht. Wieder war sie da, die Stille.

„Hat er dich um ein Date gebeten?", Pansy hatte sich ihren zweiten Tee bestellt.  
„…gezwungenermaßen, ja…dich?"  
„Ich bin verheiratet, darling." Die Braunhaarige machte ein betroffenes Gesicht. „Das vergisst man so leicht…", murmelte sie, worauf die andere nur laut auflachen konnte.  
„Hm…er auch.", gab sie zu.  
„Also hat er dich eingeladen!!"  
„Unsere Wette steht noch offen."  
Hermione lächelte leicht spöttisch. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Ron auch nur eine von uns je einladen wird… nebenbei denke ich, dass Zabini und er sich zu gut verstehen."  
„Zu gut?"  
„Na, Liebe ist es nicht."  
„Nicht wie bei Potter und Draco, meinst du?!"  
„Meinst du es ist Liebe?"  
„Na, Sex ist es nicht!" Die beiden Mädchen lachten auf.

„Und hast du schon einen Namen für das Kind?"  
„Harry wird Patenonkel, dafür darf Ron den Namen aussuchen." Hermione, wie Pansy, machte ein gequältes Gesicht.  
„Was hat er für Ideen?"  
„Charlie oder Arthur, falls es ein Junge wird und Henrietta falls es ein Mädchen wird. Aber ich werde dem Kind wahrscheinlich zwei Namen geben, damit die Schmach kleiner ist."  
„_Henrietta_?!" Parkinson sah angewidert aus. „Wieso nicht Pansy?" Ein Grinsen umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.

**Zwei Tage später**

**Malfoy Manor**

Ron hämmerte gegen die große Tür. Natürlich hing da vor seinem Gesicht eine riesige Glocke zum läuten, aber er würde sich weigern dieses Monstrum, das aussah, als würde eine Spinne von ihrem Netz herunter baumeln, anzufassen. Eine unheimlich mitleiderregende Hauselfe öffnete ihm und man sagte ihm, dass er schon erwartet wurde. Natürlich, neuerdings war Malfoy ja auch Hellseher…

„Wiesel!", was für eine durch und durch erwartete Begrüßung.  
„Frettchen…", seufzte Ron und setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel in Malfoys Salon. Eine der Elfen reichte ihm einen Tee und stellte ein wenig Gebäck auf den Tisch. Selbst diese Tasse, mitsamt Untertasse, sah aus, als würde sie mehr kosten, als Ron monatlich verdiente.  
„Wie kommt es, dass ich die Ehre habe?" In diesem maßgeschneiderten Anzug und dem zurückgegeltem Haar sah er gut aus, auch wenn er gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit einem Zuhälter hatte… Sehr interessant. Bei Gelegenheit musste er Malfoys Schneider kennenlernen, Hermione brauchte endlich ein Kleid für den Ball.  
„Meine Rede,… da Blaise ja nicht gewillt ist mit mir zu sprechen.", erklärte er und zog ein kleines Stück Papier aus seiner Jeanstasche. Ihm fiel missfallend auf, dass er tatsächlich in seinen Alltagsklamotten erschienen war und Malfoy somit einen peinlich genauen Einblick in sein Leben gab. In das Leben des Jeans tragenden, T-Shirts mit dem Aufdruck ‚Save The Veelas' besitzenden und ungekämmten Ron Weasley. Wie elendig er sich vorkam, wie durch und durch Malfoy untergeordnet. Und dabei konnte man ihn nicht mal mehr als arm beschimpfen.

„Soll das ein Witz sein, Wiesel, denn dann wird mir jetzt umso klarer, wieso wir uns nie verstanden haben! Dein Humor besitzt keine Pointe." Ron musste unwillkürlich zufrieden Lächeln. Dafür, dass es sich um keinen Scherz handelte, war er zweifelsohne zu komisch.  
„Nein, Malfoy, das ist kein Witz." Er nahm dem Blonden den Zettel ab und las sich die halbherzig geschriebenen Wörter durch. ‚_Ich danke und erspare Ihnen weitere, lästige Reden!_' „Ich sage nur die Wahrheit."  
„Die Wahrheit…", wiederholte Malfoy und sah ihn dabei wütend an, „… ist doch viel mehr, dass du und-", er stockte, „ St. Potter, so tut, als hätte der Krieg euch in lustlose, alte Menschen verwandelt! Weißt du was mich das kostet!?"  
„Unsere Lustlosigkeit beraubt dich des Geldes?" Das Ganze ging ja in höchstinteressante Richtungen.  
„Geld?! Ich bitte dich, man könnte mir Millionen vom Konto abheben und es würde mir nicht schaden! Zumindest würde ich nicht gezwungen sein so ein", er warf einen amüsierten, wie auch zweifelhaften Blick auf Rons Shirt, „Ding zu tragen!"  
„Ich trag das freiwillig, Frettchen!"  
„Wirklich?" Es war eindeutig mehr Amüsement. „Ich wusste nicht, dass dir so viel an dieser edlen Rasse liegt."  
„Nun, eine weniger oder eine mehr würde sicher keinen Schaden anrichten…", Ron wandte den Kopf ab. Malfoy hatte schon immer ein Talent besessen alles zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen.  
„War das eine Morddrohung?! Das liegt dir sicher gut, Wiesel, wo du dich doch so oft in der Nähe von Todessern aufgehalten hast." Da war es. Diese Linie hätte der Blonde nicht überschreiten dürfen.

„Oh, dein Vater war eine hervorragende Gesellschaft…wenn auch von kurzer Dauer." Draco stand auf. Er fuhr sich durch das feine Haar und ging zu der kleinen Bar, die im Salon stand. Er brauchte ganz eindeutig einen Drink. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich zu sehr bemüht, um sich das alles von Wiesel zerstören zu lassen. Gerade dieser erhob sich ebenfalls und stellte sich neben ihn. Hatte er schon erwähnt, dass Wiesel und er gleich groß waren?  
„Entschuldige…", murmelte der Rothaarige und nahm ihm die Scotchflasche aus der Hand. „Das war unterstes Niveau. Aber ich werde meine Rede nicht ändern." Er schenkte ihnen ein und reichte Malfoy eines der Gläser.  
„Ist mir egal, tu was du nicht lassen kannst…"  
„Was hat es mit dieser Lustlosigkeit auf sich?" Der Blonde warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu und deutete eine abwehrende Handbewegung an.  
„Nichts von Belang… Ich meinte nur, dass Potter schon mal williger gewesen ist.", erklärte er.  
„Williger? Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr so… intim seid!"  
Draco lachte spöttisch auf und drehte sich zu dem Rothaarigen um. Dieser stellte daraufhin sein Glas beiseite und sah dem herausfordernden Blick erwartend entgegen.  
„Was willst du Frettchen?!", knurrte er.  
„Hat er die Kette, Wiesel?"

Ron schubste ihn gegen die Platte der Bar und während Malfoy noch das Glas aus der Hand flog und sich über den Teppich ergoss, griffen ihre Hände nach dem Kragen des jeweils anderen und sie pressten schmerzvoll die Lippen aufeinander. Ron ließ als erster wieder ab.  
„Kein Gefühl, hm?" Malfoy schien es zu bedauern. Als wäre gerade einer seiner Actionfiguren kaputt gegangen.  
„Nicht mal der Hauch davon. Ich frag mich nur wie Zabini das Jahr ausgehalten hat…" Der Slytherin grinste daraufhin wissend und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Er hat zwei gesunde Hände.", meinte er unschuldig.

**Durham – Harry's Hotel Zimmer**

Wieso hatte er sich dazu eigentlich überreden lassen? Am Anfang waren es natürlich die ganz normalen Durchschnittsgedanken die seinen Kopf schon seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts geschadet hatten, aber danach, als die Entscheidung schon längst gefallen war, hatte ihm der Lauf dieser Misere (hatte er jetzt den Verstand verloren?) ganz und gar nicht mehr gefallen. Was bildete sich Malfoy eigentlich ein, einfach Zabini anstatt seiner zu schicken und dann auch noch als „Entschuldigung" aufzuweisen, dass er schon Ron „betreut" hatte, was auch immer das hieß… Und was fiel Ron ein zu Malfoy zu gehen, anstatt ihm Malfoy zu überlassen!! Harry öffnete schlagartig die Tür und sah wutentbrannt einen überrumpelten Blaise Zabini an.

„Na, Potter?! Sind wir bereit die Welt zu retten?" Der fand sich wohl auch noch witzig. Haha! Ich, Harry Potter, habe die Welt gerettet, was bin ich doch für ein armer Trottel! Er schluckte einige Male und versuchte seine Wut zu verdrängen. Irgendwann schien er endlich dazu bereit, griff nach seinem Mannschaftsumhang, und folgte dem Slytherin raus in die Kälte der Nacht.  
„Mussten wir uns um diese grausame Zeit treffen?", fragte er angepisst.  
„Entschuldige, früher ging es bei mir nicht…Arbeit und so." Das klang beinahe ernst. Harry kickte ein paar Kieselsteine aus dem Weg und vergrub seine Hände in seinen Hosentaschen.  
„Rede, also?"  
„Ah ja… hier." Er reichte ihm das Stückchen Papier, an dem er den ganzen Nachmittag über geschrieben hatte. Viel war dabei nicht rausgekommen… Zabini schien sich dazu zu entschließen laut vorzulesen. „_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren_…oh bitte, streich das! _Ich danke Ihnen_…blablabla. Potter, wo bleibt der Witz?"  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass es witzig sein sollte."  
„Das meine ich ja gar nicht, aber giltst du nicht als charismatisch? Das hier klingt ja mehr nach einer Grabrede.", kommentierte der Braunhaarige.  
„Ist es ja auch! Es ist für alle, die im Krieg gestorben sind."

„Uh, wie tragisch!", Harry hätte dem anderen am liebsten seine Hände um den Hals gelegt und nebenbei auch noch diese blöde Kette von Ron, die seinen Freund so gut wie impotent machte, auseinander gerissen oder besser, Zabini damit ermordet!  
„Was hältst du davon: Liebe Freunde und Bekannte, ich danke vielmals, dass ihr alle heute hier versammelt seid! Es ist eine verdammte scheiße, dass so viele in diesem beschissenen Krieg gestorben sind, aber hey! Ich hab' den Lord umgebracht! Also huldigt mich und bringt mir, verdammt noch einmal, ein paar Jungfrauen!" Ein Lächeln umspielte das Gesicht von beiden Jungs. So krank die Rede auch gewesen sein mochte, so sehr war es doch eher das, was Harry gerne gedacht hätte, wenn er sich dazu hätte aufraffen können.  
„Ich bin da nicht wirklich fürs entjungfern geschaffen…", murmelte er.  
„Ändern wir den letzten Teil: Bringt mir gefälligst ein paar erfahrene Sexgötter!"  
„Schon besser."  
„Wo wir über Sexgötter reden…-" Harry ließ ihn nicht zu Ende reden.

„Oh Ron und mir geht es prima.", meinte er. Zabini prustete los und merkte in all seiner Freude nicht, wie er dem Gryffindor seinen Arm um die Schultern legte.  
„Draco und ich fühlen uns auch blendend. Aber was Weasley angeht…so viel Sex kann der ja in letzter Zeit nicht haben."  
„Na wessen Schuld ist das wohl?!"  
„Die Rede wird geändert, ja?"  
Harry nickte brav und schob Blaises Arm weg.

**In St. Tangerine**

„Pansy, es gibt sonst keine Möglichkeit. Ich verstehe, dass du lieber ein Kind aus deinem Fleisch und Blut hättest, aber…es ist in diesem Fall nicht machbar.", seufzend blickte er die Blondine vor sich an, während diese sich anzog.  
„Du weißt, was für eine Schande das ist…", murmelte sie. Während seiner Arbeit hatte Nott eines gemerkt. Wenn Frauen alleine waren, ob nun verheiratet oder nicht, solange sie das Gefühl hatten auf sich gestellt zu sein, wurden sie furchtbar ernst. Ihr Wesen nahm in manchen Fällen sogar männliche Züge an. Pansy war möglicherweise schon immer etwas härter als der Rest gewesen, aber jetzt im Moment wirkte keiner ihrer Gesichtszüge mehr weich und ihre pralle Weiblichkeit schien trotz der gut geschnitten Kleider untergetaucht zu sein. Zu gern hätte er ihr eine erfreulichere Nachricht berichtet.  
„Eine Adoption ist keine Schande. Kein Kind der Welt ist eine Schande.", meinte er ruhig.  
„Sag das Morag! Reinblütiges Arschloch…" Sie griff nach ihrem Umhang und verschwand aus der Praxis.

Draußen sah ihr Hermione Granger besorgt hinterher. Nott rief sie herein.  
„Wir fühlen wir uns?", fragte er, während er sich über das Gesicht fuhr um die Müdigkeit zu vertreiben.  
„Besser als Sie sich, würde ich im ersten Moment sagen.", erwiderte diese und trat ein. Sie ging in das linke Nebenzimmer um sich umzuziehen, Nott verschwand derweil in das rechte Nebenzimmer hinter seinem Schreibtisch um den Fall Parkinson für den heutigen Tag ruhen zu lassen.  
„Hatten Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden in letzter Zeit?", rief er der Braunhaarigen, zwei Zimmern weiter, zu, während er ihre Akte aufschlug. Eine der Ordinationshilfen stellte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee vor die Nase und brachte ihn auf den neuesten Stand der eingetroffenen Patienten. Er wimmelte sie ab. Bei Granger wollte er keine nervösen Helferlein bei sich haben. Bei Granger wollte er sowieso niemanden bei sich.

„Nichts Auffälliges. Aber es ist ein gutes Kind!", rief sie zurück. Mittlerweile befand sie sich auf dem Untersuchungsstuhl. Er krempelte die Ärmel seines weißen Mantels hoch und setzte sich vor sie.  
„Woher wissen Sie das, Miss Granger?" Seine Stimme hatte wieder die für ihn typische Ruhe gefunden. Hermione blinzelte einmal bevor sie sich auf die eigentlich gestellte Frage konzentrieren konnte und antwortete:„ In der Nacht, wenn ich Alpträume habe und die Decke wegstrample… dann nutzt es seine Magie und deckt mich wieder zu."  
„Vielleicht ist ihm nur kalt."  
„Seien Sie kein…-"  
„Kein was?"  
„Seien Sie nicht so." Er zog ihr kleines Hemdchen hoch und strich ihr über den Bauch. Die feinen Härchen in ihrem Schambereich schienen sich zu kringeln.  
„Ein wenig überempfindlich heute…", meinte er.  
„Nott, bitte."  
„Miss Granger, Ihnen ist klar, dass ich Ihr Arzt bin und durchaus das Recht zu solchen Bemerkungen habe?!"  
„Und Ihnen ist klar, dass ich Ihnen noch einen Brief geschrieben habe und Sie haben nicht geantwortet?"

Eigentlich wusste sie nicht wieso sie es getan hatte. Vielleicht war sie wegen Parkinson wütend gewesen. Diese hatte einen Mann, hatte jemanden an ihrer Seite und sie, die sie doch die Möglichkeit hatte auch jemanden an ihrer Seite zu haben, ließ sich die Möglichkeit durch die Finger gleiten. Und nebenbei hatte sie ein entzückendes Empire-Kleid gefunden, dass ihren Bauch verdeckte und ganz hervorragend zu Notts Mantel passte, auch wenn ihr klar war, dass er diesen nicht zum Ball tragen würde.  
Sie verließ die Praxis mit einem mulmigen Gefühl. Der Heiler hatte sich keine Mühe gemacht auf ihre Frage einzugehen und doch hatte er sie nicht dezent behandelt, sondern besaß eine geradezu bösartige Weise, sie zu quälen. Mit zufälligen „Heilerberührungen".

Sie steckte den Schlüssel für die Wohnung ins Schloss und ihr fiel wieder mal ein, dass sie eine eigene Behausung brauchte. Sie konnte ihr Kind nicht zwischen Rons vier Wänden aufziehen. Letztendlich würde das Kind noch denken, der Rothaarige sei der Vater… Entfernt kam ihr Severus Snapes Angebot in Gedanken. Womöglich war Hogwarts ein guter Ort, um ein Kind aufwachsen zu lassen und um zu arbeiten.

**In Malfoys Büro**

Draco ließ seinen Blick über das Blatt schweifen und merkte zufrieden, dass Potter seine Arbeit zur Ausnahme gutgemacht hatte. Er nickte dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und reichte das Pergamentstück zurück.  
„Ein bisschen kurz…", meinte er, „…aber ganz nett."  
„Welch hohe Wörter."  
„Liegt wohl mehr an mir, als an den Wörtern." Harry unterdrückte ein Grinsen und sah kurz in die grauen Augen des Blonden.  
„War's das, Malfoy?", fragte er ruhig. Erwähnter erhob sich aus seinem Stuhl und ging um den Tisch herum. Vor Potter lehnte er sich wieder gegen die Holzplatte und sah von oben herab den Gryffindor eindringlich an.  
„Ich hoffe doch du hast eine Begleitung für den Ball?!"  
„Eine Begleitung, ich wusste nicht… dass das notwendig ist."

Malfoy zog spöttisch die Mundwinkel rauf. „Sag nicht, dass der große Harry Potter keine Dates hat!"  
„Mehr als du sicherlich!" Harry wusste, dass er das immer tat. Sprechen ohne Nachzudenken. Aber wie sollte ein normaler Mensch in Malfoys Gegenwart auch denken? Gut, Hermione und Ron schafften das, aber die waren ja auch mit ihm befreundet und… ah!! Er drehte langsam durch.  
„Sag mal, mit wem hattest du dein letztes Date? Mit Wiesel?" Beide grinsten sich schadenfroh an. In letzter Zeit gingen sämtliche Scherze auf Rons Rechnung.  
„Eher nicht… die Nacht danach wäre recht fad, meinst du nicht!?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige.  
„Soweit ich weiß, Potter, hast du in letzter Zeit nichts anderes getan, als zu trainieren. Und deine Fans in allen Ehren, ich denke nicht, dass du mit einem von denen ausgehst."  
„Wieso denn einem?" Malfoy lachte auf. Soviel gespielte Gryffindor Naivität brachte einem ja beinahe zum Speien. „Was ist mit dir, hast du eine Begleitung?"  
„Ich hatte in der Tat noch keine Zeit dazu… aber ich kenn da einen netten Begleitservice.", erklärte der Blonde.  
„Du kannst mir ja Eine zuschicken."  
„Eine? Willst du nicht lieber einen kleinen Blonden zum verspeisen?" Die Belustigung war beinahe spürbar.  
„Ich verspeise grundsätzlich nicht meine Begleitung.", Harry stand auf und nahm seine Rede von Malfoys Schreibtisch. „Ich tendiere da mehr zu den Gastgeber…innen."  
„Wie dumm von mir."

**Vor Rons und Hermiones Wohnung**

Diese verdammten Stricher! ‚Sir, wenn Sie keinen hoch bekommen, dann hilft da kein Mann der Welt! Vielleicht sollten Sie im anderen Ufern suchen! Bei mir ist bislang nämlich noch jeder gekommen!' Was hat sich der Bengel nur eingebildet!! Er, Ron Weasley, jung, jung, jung, so verdammt jung! Er wollte Sex! Er wollte einfach. Gut, er hatte ein Jahr lang fast nicht gewollt, aber jetzt wollte er und jetzt konnte er nicht. Hoffentlich starb Zabini gerade einen grausamen Tod!

Er sperrte die Tür auf und ging rein, wobei er schon im Flur erstaunt merkte, dass er eindeutig zwei Frauenstimmen im Wohnzimmer hören konnte. Leise tapste er den Flur entlang und blieb überrascht an einer Tür hängen. Das Schauspiel, dass sich im bot, war wirklich zu grotesk.

Hermione versuchte derweil Parkinson davon zu überzeugen, dass die grünen Schuhe ganz grässlich zu dem beigefarbenen Klein aussahen und es ein paar dezente schwarze Ballerinas eher tun würden.  
„Nott ist ein Slytherin! Der steht aus grün! Grün ist wahrscheinlich die einzige Farbe die er wahrnimmt!!", meinte die Blondine mittlerweile schon ein wenig sauer.  
„Aber er soll meine Füße gar nicht wahrnehmen! Deshalb ist das Kleid auch so lang und überdeckt einfach alles von der Brust abwärts. Denn einfach alles ist aufgeschwollen und die Brust ist das einzige, wo es vorteilhaft ist."  
„Na bei deinen Minidingern kann ich mir das vorstellen… bei mir wär' das ganz schrecklich."  
„Also so große hast du auch nicht… eine Handvoll halt."  
„Wortwörtlich, hm?" Ron schluckte. Wirklich kein Gespräch, das er tatsächlich hatte mitbekommen wollen. Mit einem leisen Räuspern und einem ‚Hallo, die Damen' machte er die anderen beiden auf sich aufmerksam.

„Ron!! Ich hab dich jetzt schon die ganze Woche nicht gesehen!", Herminone fiel ihm im ersten Moment vor Freude um den Hals, im zweiten jedoch verpasste sie ihm einen Boxhieb gegen den Oberarm.  
„Was fällt dir ein den Brief einfach an Nott zu schicken?!", fragte seine Braunhaarige Freundin erschüttert.  
„Wieso…du gehst doch jetzt anscheinend mit ihm zum Ball?"  
„Sicherlich nicht wegen dir, Wiesel.", Parkinson betrachtete ihn missbilligend, wahrscheinlich dachte sie sich wiedermal wie unmöglich er aussah. Seufzend ließ der Rothaarige die beiden Mädchen alleine und verzog sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Übermorgen war der Ball. Die Stunde der Wahrheit.

**Villa in England**

Nott sah seinen Adler schon von weiten, wie er von seinem Flug zurück kam und einen Brief im Schnabel trug. Er nahm dem Vogel das Pergament ab und öffnete es vorsichtig.

_Wo liegen Ihre Probleme, Nott? Erst wollen Sie und dann doch nicht?! Ich dachte ja, ich wäre unsicher, aber sie übertreffen mich bei weitem! Also gut…dann geh ich halt mit Ihnen zum Ball._

_Bilden Sie sich aber nichts ein!_

_Hermione_

Kam es ihm nur so vor oder wurde die Gryffindor von mal zu mal frecher…?

* * *

Nächstes Mal: First Peace Ball!


	5. First Peace Ball

So diesmal einiges sehr wichtig! Ich bitte euch ehrlich meinen Schmarrn durchzulesen!

**1.** Das Rating ist gestiegen, **von T zu M**! Das liegt daran, dass dieses Kapitel Sex enthält. Hierbei muss ich noch betonen, dass ich überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich diese Szenen am besten schreiben sollte, deshalb erwartet bitte nichts außergewöhnlich Gutes. (Meine liebe Beta ZooArmy hat mich jedoch dazu ermuntert es on zu stellen.)

**2.** Ab hier gilt mal** Sommerpause**!! Ich verreise über die Sommerferien und habe wie meine Beta-Leserin keinen Internetanschluss in dieser Zeit. Die Fanfic wird natürlich nach den Ferien fortgesetzt, ich hoffe ihr bleibt mir treu bis dahin!

**3.** Das nächste Kapitel wird um die Vergangenheit der Hauptcharaktere handeln! Falls ihr spezielle Fragen haben, stellt sie nun und ich werde versuchen, sie im nächsten Kapitel zu beantworten.

**4.** Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! Hat mich seeeehr gefreut! Und _Yvi_ du hast recht, manchmal weiß ich selbst nicht mehr genau was los ist lol Finde aber, dass die Charaktere ähnlich verwirrt sind und dass es daher schon zu verkraften ist XD _Reinadoreen_ also die Kette macht sie nur impotent, das Verlangen nach Sex ist dagegen schon da!

Und nun viel Vergnügen! Hinterlasst mir eure Meinung! :)

* * *

**Come As You Are**

**Kapitel 4. First Peace Ball**

**Tag des Balls**

**Hogwarts**

Dumbledores altes Büro hatte sich kaum verändert. Zugegebenermaßen es hatte ein wenig an Helligkeit und Lebensfreude verloren, aber in groben Maßen sah es aus wie früher. Snape reichte ihr einen Tee, einen Schwangerschaftstee, wie er meinte. Er hatte ihr schon vor zwei Monaten ein Paket geschickt, mit Tränken, die ihr in manch einer Nacht doch noch zu Schlaf verholfen, oder auch nicht selten einen Schmerz gelindert hatten.  
„Also würden Sie Verwandlungen unterrichten?", fragte er ruhig. Hermione lächelte sacht und erinnerte sich leicht erstaunt daran zurück, wie sie während ihrer Schulzeit noch vor Angst in seiner Nähe gezittert hatte. Wie sie noch ihre verschiedenen Snape-Phasen durchgemacht hatte, wie fast jedes Mädchen. Erst Angst, welche schnell zu Respekt führte, ein Hauch von Wut, über seine nicht vorhandene Fairness, etwas, das Interesse ähnlich kam, der ein oder andere Traum und letztendlich unruhige Akzeptanz. Bis zum Jetzt, wo man ihn sogar beruhigt anlächeln konnte. Sie bezweifelte, dass es viele bis hierhin geschafft hatten. Pansy war, wie sie wusste, irgendwo zwischen Respekt und Interesse hängen geblieben. Und Ginny… nun Ginny hatte es nicht weiter gebracht als Wut. Aber mittlerweile war sowieso alles ganz anders… das brachte die Zeit nun mal mit sich.

„Wem haben Sie eigentlich die anderen freien Posten gegeben, Professor?", fragte sie. Ihre Tasse war mittlerweile leer und sie stellte sie auf dem Tisch ab. Nur beiläufig merkte sie, dass es ein anderer war.  
„Lupin unterrichtet Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und zwei… Idioten vom Ministerium, wenn ich es harmlos ausdrücken soll, unterrichten Verwandlungen und Zaubertränke.", erklärte er.  
„Ich könnte auch Zaubertränke übernehmen, anstatt Verwandlungen…, wenn Sie mir das zutrauen."  
„Natürlich, Sie waren im letzten Jahr sogar besser, als Malfoy." Hermione musste unwillkürlich lächeln.  
„Belügen Sie sich nicht… Ich schätze Ihre Wut über den Unfall am Anfang des Jahres hat sich noch nicht gelegt…", meinte sie.  
„Ich bitte Sie, mein Labor trägt immer noch Spuren von diesem Desaster! Und das nur für einen Liebestrank…"  
„Wer hätte ahnen können, dass Veelahaare so viel Unheil anrichten können?!"  
Snape rieb sich müde die Schläfen und murrte leise: „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, handelte ihre Doktorarbeit davon, Miss Granger?"

**Malfoy Manor**

„Und du möchtest nicht meine bezaubernde Begleitung sein, Pans? Obwohl Morag sich wahrscheinlich gerade mit chinesischen Göttinnen amüsiert?!" Blaise grinste seiner blonden Freundin schelmenhaft zu, wobei diese nur die Augen verdrehte und ihr kurzes, blaues Kleid glatt zog.  
„Willst du irgendjemanden auf etwas… hinweisen mit diesem Fetzen?", fragte Malfoy, der gerade aus dem angrenzenden Bad ins Zimmer geschritten kam. Er trug ein, perfekt auf seinen Körper geschneidertes, weißes Hemd, darunter eine schwarze Hose und gerade war er dabei die Manschettenknöpfe anzubringen; die kleinen Schlangen an den Knöpfen zischten ihm zu.  
„Nur eine kleine Stichelei unter Freunden, Dray.", antwortete Parkinson ihm. Währenddessen verschwand Blaise Zabini ins Bad, um sich endlich die störrischen Haare zurecht zu kämmen. Er musste mal wieder zum Friseur.  
„Mit wem gehst du, Draco?", rief er ins Zimmer zurück.  
„Offiziell mit einem reizenden Mädchen, dessen Name mir noch nicht bekannt ist. Inoffiziell…", der Blondhaarige setzte sich am Rand seines Bettes und zog seine Schuhe zu sich, „…wohl mit Potter."  
„Ist unser Held etwa schüchtern?"  
Pansy lachte hämisch auf. „Als hättest du Weasley überreden können, Blaise.", meinte sie.  
„Als hätte ich das nötig."

**Rons und Hermiones Wohnung**

„Mann, das ist lächerlich." Ron zupfte an dem schäbigen, kleinen, weißen Hemd herum. „Ich dachte, der Fleck würde rausgehen und nicht, dass das Ding gleich einläuft."  
„Du hast es zu heiß gewaschen…" Hermione wunderte sich wiedermal über ihre beiden Freunde. Da war sie, eine Frau, schwanger und im höchsten Maße ausgehfertig und dann waren da zwei Männer, absolut unbehindert und schienen trotzdem noch eine kleine Ewigkeit zu brauchen, bis sie endlich in ihre Anzüge schlüpfen konnten. Und jeden Moment würde Nott kommen und dann konnte sie nur zu Merlin beten, dass die Beiden sie nicht blamieren würden… Harry hantierte mit dem Umhang herum und Ron überlegte immer noch, was er mit seinem zu klein geratenem Hemd anstellen sollte. Kurzerhand erhob sich die Braunhaarige und verhalf erst einem von ihnen in den Umhang und holte danach dem anderen ein anderes Hemd. Möglicherweise hatte Ron sich nun vollständig in schwarz gekleidet und seine roten Haare und seine Sommersprossen stachen auf unnatürliche Weise hervor, aber zumindest konnte es jetzt weiter gehen. Es läutete an der Tür und Harry schickte sich aufzumachen. Und während er noch das Mädchen mit seinem Blick erfasste, glühte sein Herz vor Freude, wie auch vor Schock, auf.  
„Oh du meine Güte, Ginny!!", quietschte Hermione hinter ihm. Harry selbst zog sich das Herz qualvoll zusammen. Er keuchte nach Atem ringend auf und ließ die junge Frau ein.

Während er die Zeilen an Malfoy schrieb, übermannten ihn immer wieder kurzweilige Brechreize und er sah sich letztendlich dazu genötigt einen von Hermiones Beruhigungstränken zu sich zu nehmen. Die Wirkung setzte beinahe sofort ein und nur Sekunden später konnte er Hedwig zu sich rufen und ihr den Brief ans Bein hängen. Wenn alles gut ging würde er schon bald die Antwort bekommen.

**Malfoy Manor**

„Sagt dir dein inoffizieller Begleiter etwa ab, Dray?" Blaise beugte sich über die Schulter des blonden Zauberers und las die eilig geschriebenen Sätze mit leichter Überraschung durch.

_Malfoy, sag' die Begleitung ab. Ich hab _(hierbei war ein ‚muss' auf's heftigste durchgestrichen worden)_ jemand anderen._

_Harry_

„Potter muss es ja sehr eilig gehabt haben, wenn er sogar mit _Harry_ unterschreibt.", bemerkte Pansy.  
„Nichts von Belang…" Draco griff selbst zu Feder und Tinte und verfasste zwei Briefe. Einen an den Begleitservice, wobei er auch gleich seine eigene Begleitung absagte und einen an Harry, wobei er nur ein kurzes ‚_Geht klar. Malfoy_' schrieb. Eigentlich hatte der Schwarzhaarige viel mehr ihm selbst abgesagt, als irgendeinem lächerlichen Begleitservice, den der Blonde hatte mühselig erst suchen, überprüfen und buchen müssen, da er zuvor noch nie etwas mit solchen Geschäften zu tun gehabt hatte.  
„Zabini!", zischte er seinem besten Freund zu und zog ihn gleichzeitig an der dunkelgrünen Krawatte zu sich. „Du und ich, wir gehen gemeinsam zum Ball!" Blaise lächelte gekünstelt, mit beherrschter Ruhe sagte er dem ganzen zu.

In einer viertel Stunde würden die Gäste eintreffen. Derweil musste Pansy nochmals die Dekoration überprüfen, Blaise hatte sich um das Essen zu kümmern und Draco selbst schritt zur Eingangshalle um die ersten eintreffenden Menschen zu begrüßen.

Knapp eine Dreiviertelstunde später rief ihn eine der Kellnerinnen (Hauselfen waren ja so geschmacklos), um ihm zu verkünden, dass die Ehrengäste eingetroffen wären. Nur kurz vorher hatte er Severus und Lupin empfangen; bloß Salazar wusste, wieso die beiden gemeinsam eingetroffen waren. Malfoy zog seinen Anzug glatt und gab dem Türsteher das Zeichen zum Öffnen. Das Erste was er zu sehen bekam, waren lange rote Haare und kurz glaubte er, dass Ron Weasley zum falschen Trank gegriffen hatte, bis er ganz eindeutig ein langes schwarzes Kleid wahrnahm und darunter den Busen einer Frau ausmachen konnte. Während er noch seinen Blick hob und in die Augen der jungen Weasley sah, wusste er, dass seine Arbeit der letzten Wochen mit einem Mal wertlos geworden war. Potter hatte seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte gelegt und während er sie noch rein bugsierte, sah er auf zu Draco. Er legte ein freudestrahlendes Gesicht auf, als wäre er von Anfang an für diesen Ball gewesen, oder nein, vielmehr, als wäre es seine Idee gewesen und Malfoy hätte das ganze nur für ihn umgesetzt.

An einem anderen Eck der Eingangshalle stand Blaise Zabini und führte ein wenig Smalltalk mit dem alten McNair, als er sah wie sein bester Freund vor der Tür versteifte und nur noch seinen einstigen Erzrivalen und dessen einstige feste Freundin ansehen konnte. Er entschuldigte sich bei seinem Gesprächspartner und bahnte sich einen Weg durch die umstehenden Menschen, tatsächlich waren mehr Gäste als erwartet erschienen, zur Tür.  
„Potter!", sagte er erfreut und legte nebenbei dem Blonden seinen Arm um die Hüfte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog er ihn an sich und begrüßte nun auch den Rest der Truppe. „Weasley, sind wir zurück aus den Staaten?!"  
Das Gryffindormädchen antwortete lächelnd:„ Ja, aber erst seit heute Abend. Ich konnte so eine Feier doch nicht verpassen! Es sieht alles wirklich wunderbar aus!"  
„Da musst du Pansy danken. Sie hat die ganze Deko arrangiert.", erklärte er. Hinter dem Jungen-der-lebt tauchte Hermione Granger in einem unsagbar schönen Kleid auf. Sie blickte sich skeptisch um und nickte letztendlich zufrieden.  
„Ja, diese lächerlichen Kronleuchter können nur von Pansy sein!", meinte sie. Neben ihr war ein Slytherin erschienen, da war sich Blaise sicher, nur hatte er den Namen vergessen.  
„Hm…", murmelte der Herr, „…und diese Wandverkleidung, ganz Miss Parkinson, oder Miss Granger?" Die Braunhaarige lächelte ihm zufrieden zu und die beiden machten sich daran einem der Kellner in den Festsaal zu folgen. Nun endlich, es kam ihm vor, als hätte es Ewigkeiten gedauert, kam Ron rein, völlig in Schwarz gekleidet. Möglicherweise war es als Witz des Schicksals gedacht, aber weshalb auch immer, er und Ron sahen aus, als hätten sie darauf bestanden sich von dem anderen abzuheben. Mit einem irritierenden Blick sah der Rothaarige zu seinem weißen Hemd, zu seiner weißen Hose, dem weißen Umhang und zu den schwarzen Schuhen. Nun, vielleicht hatten sie eine kleine, nicht erwähnenswerte Gemeinsamkeit. Draco schien derweil wieder seine Stimme gefunden zu haben, denn er bat die Gäste rein. Er zog Blaises Kopf zu sich, gerade so, als wolle er, dass Potter diese Intimität mitbekam und flüsterte ihm zu:„ Ein Beruhigungstrank mit einem Whiskey, kannst du mir den besorgen?" Blaise grinste, das trug wahrscheinlich nur zu Potters Neugier bei. „Aber sicher.", schnurrte er zurück und löste sich vom Blonden.

Ginny sah bezaubernd aus. Das konnte man kaum leugnen und dieses eine Jahr hatte ihr zu mehr Reife verholfen, als er es je von ihr erwartet hätte. Aber trotzdem fand Harry nicht die Begeisterung für sie wieder, die er vor zwei oder drei Jahren noch ganz eindeutig verspürt hatte. Aber auch damals war dieses Gefühl sofort erloschen, als sie zu einem Paar geworden waren. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, ob es auch so mit Malfoy sein würde, bis er sich selbst für so einen unnützen Satz anfing zu beschimpfen.  
„Ich hol dir was zu Trinken… geh schon mal zu unseren Plätzen!", sagte er zu ihr und sie nickte ihm bloß zu. War wahrscheinlich schon in ganz anderen Gedanken. Fred und George hatten einmal erwähnt, dass sie leicht abwesend sein konnte, aber, dass man sie nicht unterschätzen durfte. Soweit konnte sie sich doch nicht verändert haben, oder?!

**An Hermiones und Notts Tisch**

„Sagen Sie, Miss Granger…", er zog ihren Gentleman-mäßig den Stuhl heraus, „… wieso das ganze hin und her?"  
„Hin und her?", erwiderte sie.  
„Nun, einmal wollen Sie und dann nicht und dann doch.", erklärte er.  
„Ich war mir nicht sicher."  
„Und jetzt sind Sie es?"  
„Ich sitze doch hier neben Ihnen?"  
„Ja."  
Sie lächelte und legte ihre Hand auffordernd auf den Tisch. Er beachtete sie nicht, sah ihr immer noch abwartend in die Augen. „Seien Sie mir gegenüber nicht so misstrauisch, Nott."  
„Aber, Hermione, wenn du es nicht mal schaffst mir eine solch einfache Frage zu beantworten, wie soll ich dann nicht misstrauisch sein?!" Er ergriff doch ihre Hand, drückte sie beinahe schmerzhaft und der Gryffindor kam zum ersten Mal seit ihrem ersten Arztbesuch bei ihm, der Gedanke, dass er doch gewisse Slytherineigenschaften besaß.  
„So wie du es sagst…", meinte sie, „… klingt es wie eine Drohung, Theodore. Ich bin gerne hier. Und ich bin mit dir hier. Ich weiß, dass ich hier sein will, mit dir. Reicht das?!" Er ließ ihre Hand los.  
„Willst du tanzen?"  
„Ich bin beinahe im fünften Monat schwanger. Ich habe andere Gelüste." Hermione sah ganz eindeutig wie Nott versuchte ein verräterisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken, obwohl sonst niemand ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht vermutete hätte. „Ich wäre sehr für einen Drink."

**Am Eingang des Festsaals**

Ron bemerkte ehrfürchtig wie an der Decke des Zimmers tausend kleine Lichter zu funkeln schienen und wie, so schien es ihm zumindest, die Farbe der Halle von Minute zur Minute zu wechseln schien. Das Licht tauchte die Tanzfläche abwechselnd in alle, ihm bekannten und unbekannten, Lichter. Die Wände hatten eine Art kitschige Verkleidung, als würde ein Märchen erzählt werden. Es waren sämtliche magische Geschöpfe aufgezeichnet und kurz, als er dachte einen Riesen zusehen, merkte er entsetzt wie sich der Riese bewegte und es nur Hagrid war. Alles schien ihm in Veränderung, die Farben, die Figuren, die Formen… die Menschen. Er sah zu Hermione und Nott, das perfekte Paar, wie ihm schien. Percy hatte den Jungen gekannt und wenn er sich nicht irrte, so war seine Mutter in ihren Wechseljahren bei dem Arzt gewesen. Beide hatten sie von ihm geschwärmt… kein gutes Zeichen, aber nach einem kurzen Gespräch fand Ron, dass er Hermione eine gewisse Dominanz und Ruhe geben konnte, die sie bei sonst keinem so leicht gefunden hätte. Hermione tendierte dazu zu kontrollieren und zu befehlen. In Notts Nähe verlor sie diese Eigenschaften zwar nicht, aber trotzdem… schien er in ihr eine gewisse Unruhe zu wecken, als zweifle sie an sich selbst.

Nun langfristig wäre das nicht sehr löblich. Er schluckte, denn kurz darauf bemerkte er Parkinson, die in einem knappen, aber durchaus atemberaubenden Kleid auf ihn zu kam und dabei ihr blondes, offenes Haar nach hinten warf. Die war auf Beutesuche und wenn Ron nicht aufpasste… Er kam nicht dazu seinen Gedanken zu vervollständigen, denn im selben Moment tauchte Malfoy hinter ihm auf und legte ihm die Hände an die Hüfte.  
„Ein Tanz, Wiesel?", fragte er. Ron stimmte unsicher zu.

**An der Bar**

Harry reichte Ginny das Champagnerglas und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Nott etwas Alkoholfreies an der Bar bestellte, worauf der Kellner ihn verstört anblickte.  
„Für meine schwangere… Patientin.", hörte der Schwarzhaarige nur und wusste, dass seine beste Freundin sich jetzt schon auf einige Rollenspiele vorbereiten konnte.  
„Die beiden sind süß miteinander…" Ginny blickte auf die Tanzfläche und sah zu ihrem Bruder, der gerade mit dem Gastgeber höchstpersönlich tanzte.  
„Hm…" Der Anblick störte ihn nicht, Ron würde nie ernsthaft etwas von Malfoy wollen, aber die Tatsache, dass Malfoy Ron zum Tanzen aufgefordert hatte und das musste er getan haben, denn der Rothaarige hätte sonst nie mit dem Slytherin getanzt, missfiel ihm. „Willst du auch tanzen?", fragte er die Rothaarige neben sich. Das Mädchen schüttelte ihr Haupt und nippte an ihrem Glas.  
„Hattest du eigentlich keine Begleitung für den Abend, Harry?", fragte sie ihn ruhig.  
„Keine… offizielle." Das klang ja beinahe nach Malfoy.  
„Und die inoffizielle, gilt die noch?"  
„Natürlich nicht!"  
„Willst du nicht vielleicht Zabini zum Tanzen auffordern? Ich seh' da Lupin und noch ein paar andere bekannte Gesichter. Ich will noch mit allen reden vor meiner Abreise und… ich muss ihnen von der Hochzeit erzählen."  
„Ah… klar. Ist Neville eigentlich schon da?"  
„Ich glaube, er kommt erst später. Er wollte noch den Ring abholen."  
Harry sah sie fragend an, worauf sie weiter erklärte:„ Er hat nicht ohne einen Ring um meine Hand angehalten. Aber er war mir zu klein." Sie schwebte, (war sie nun vollständig von der Welt gegangen?) davon und der Schwarzhaarige beschloss Zabini abzufangen und ein kleines Tänzchen zu wagen.

**Auf der Tanzfläche**

Irgendwo zwischen den ganzen Menschen leuchtete ein immer währendes, gedämpftes Licht auf sie und Ron konnte sich nicht erklären wieso, aber so zwischen Malfoys Armen fühlte er sich gut. Es gab ihm Sicherheit und es war nicht so verstörend, wie, wenn er mit Blaise tanzen würde.  
„Wie kommt es, dass deine Schwester wieder zurück ist?", hauchte Malfoy ihm hin. Nun, es hätte ihm klar sein sollen, dass er nur das Mittel zum Zweck war.  
„Sie wollte uns zu ihrer Hochzeit einladen.", flüsterte er dem anderen ins Ohr zurück.  
„Wen heiratet sie denn?" Wieder ein Flüstern.  
„Longbotten."  
„Versager."  
„Halt die Klappe, Frettchen!"

Weit entfernt sahen die beiden wie ihre besten Freunde miteinander tanzten, nicht weniger eng umschlungen, als sie selbst. Ron löste sich widerwillig von dem Blonden.  
„Noch Fragen?", schnauzte er.  
„Haben wir unsere Männlichkeit zurück?"  
„Nein, aber hast du deine endlich erlangt?!"  
„Touché!"

**Im Festsaal**

Circa fünf Minuten nachdem die letzten Gäste endlich eingetroffen waren, hatte Malfoy beschlossen mit den Reden zu beginnen. Zu aller Überraschung war es nicht er selbst, der die Ehrengäste aufrief, sondern Pansy Parkinson leitete vielmehr die Moderation. Sie erwähnte einige Persönlichkeiten, die zum Krieg beigetragen hatten, ebenso dankte sie Malfoy und allen anderen die dieses Fest auf die Beine gestellt hatten und als letztes verteilte sie die Medaillen, angefertigt vom Ministerium. Hermione Granger war die Erste, die ihre empfangen durfte.

Die Braunhaarige erhob sich von ihrem Sitz, drückte ein letztes Mal Notts Hand und macht sich daran zur Bühne zu schreiten. Währenddessen stach ihr Parkinsons Minikleid ins Auge und sie fragte sich, wieso die Slytherin sie immer Ärgern musste.  
„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Geld Probleme hast. Beim nächsten Mal bezahle ich gerne den Rest deines Kleides, Pansy…", flüsterte sie, während sie an ihr vorbei die Stufen rauf ging. Möglicherweise war es kein netter Kommentar gewesen, aber es hatte sie beruhigt. Die Blondine grinste ihr vielsagend zu.

„Eigentlich hatte ich eine Rede vorbereitet… ich habe sie sogar da!", sie hielt das Stück Papier in die Höhe, „Aber jetzt wo man mir tatsächlich, das Ding hier verliehen hat", ihre Augen blickten abschätzend auf das Stück Metall in ihren Händen, „scheinen mir die Wörter nicht mehr ganz richtig. Ich möchte Ihnen trotzdem allen danken. Dieser Ball war eine sehr gute Idee… er hat mir zurück zu einer alter Freundin verholfen. Und nebenbei hat er mir die Möglichkeit gegeben mit einem wirklich sehr… nun, nett ist nicht gerade passend. Sagen wir ein sehr ansprechender Mann. Ja, es hat mir geholfen trotz Schwangerschaft mit einem sehr ansprechenden Mann auszugehen. Also, in dem Sinne danke ich auch Malfoy. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ginny und… ja der Krieg ist vorbei. Seit einem Jahr schon. Wahnsinn." Die Menge klatschte verwirrt.

Ron blickte unsicher über die Menge. Er hatte sich vorgenommen zu Malfoy zu blicken. Malfoy hatte ihm Sicherheit gewährt, vielleicht würde er das nochmal schaffen. Er schluckte, schon nach zwei Sekunden machte der Blick des Eisprinzen ihm mehr zu schaffen, als das gesamte Publikum. Er blickte weiter. Da stand Harry. Ja, das ging besser. Sein bester Freund grinste ihm aufmunternd zu.  
„Ich danke Ihnen allen vielmals für diese Ehrung…", stammelte er leise heraus. Okay, Harry war auch schlecht! Er sah weiter, Hermione, Nott, Neville, Ginny, Snape, oh nein!, nicht Snape! Lupin, Hagrid, Moody, Filch?… Wo war er nur? Wo bei Godric war dieser Bastard von Slytherin?? Er hörte wie jemand sich leise hinter ihm räusperte. Hinter dem Vorhang der Bühne lugte Zabini hervor und sah ihn an. Ron fand seine Stimme wieder. „Der Krieg war für uns alle sehr hart. Er hat uns sehr verändert und es wäre gelogen, zu behaupten ich wäre einfach nur dankbar, dass er vorbei ist. Vielmehr wünschte ich mir, er hätte nie stattgefunden. Aber man kann nicht alles haben", er unterdrückte das Gefühl sich umdrehen zu wollen, „deshalb bin ich dankbar für die Zeit, denn desto mehr von ihr vergeht, desto mehr kann ich vergessen." Er nickte der Menge zu und taumelte leicht zurück. Blaise zog ihn hinter die Bühne.

Harry nahm lächelnd die Medaille entgegen und trat ans Mikrophonähnliche Ding. „Ich danke Ihnen allen! Danke!", sagte er und hüpfte die Bühne runter. Die Menge jubelte und tobte.

**Hinter der Bühne**

Zabini hatte eines seiner Beine zwischen seine Beine geschoben und drückte ihn schmerzhaft gegen die Ziegelsteinwand hinter sich. Irgendwann würde er noch blaue Flecken von solchen Aktionen des Braunhaarigen bekommen, da war Ron sich sicher. Er registrierte misstrauisch, wie Blaise ihm eine Kette umlegte und einen Kuss auf seine Wange hauchte.  
„Zufrieden?"  
Ron nickte. Er sah sich das gute Stück genau an. „Sind wir jetzt?"  
„Ja."  
„Endlich!" Erleichtert atmete der Rothaarige aus und zog den Slytherin in eine feste Umarmung. Mochte sein, dass er sich in Malfoys Armen sicher vor kam, aber in Blaises Armen, da stand Sicherheit nicht mal zur Frage. Vielleicht wenn er in Blaises Gegenwart denken würde, dann würde er vielleicht Sicherheit spüren, aber so spürte er nur die Tausend Hippogreife, die in seinem Bauch ein Fest veranstalten.  
„Ich brauche dich so sehr!", raunte er dem anderen ins Haar.  
„Ich weiß…", erwiderte der Slytherin selbstgefällig, „… deshalb habe ich ja auch die Macht."  
Ron zog ihn an den Ärmeln ein wenig von sich weg und sah ihn fragend an.  
„Welche Macht?", fragte er laut. Draußen hörte man die Leute klatschen.  
„Diese Macht!", er beugte sich zu dem Rothaarigen runter und küsste ihn schwerfällig, da der andere ihn immer noch von sich wegzog, dies aber sofort sein ließ, als er die Lippen des Braunhaarigen spürte. Plötzlich schien die Wand an seinem Rücken sehr praktisch und auch das Bein, das an seinen Oberschenkel rieb, missfiel ihm keinesfalls mehr.

**Im Festsaal**

In knappen Sekunden war die Bühne verschwunden und einige Kellner waren mit vollbeladenen Tabletts erschienen. Sie gingen durch die Reihen und füllten die Teller der Gäste. Malfoy ging derweil von Tisch zu Tisch, redete mit den einzelnen Personen und erfüllte seine Gastgeberaufgaben. Hätte sein Vater ihn heute gesehen, er wäre stolz gewesen. Seine Mutter, die er schon vorher kurz unsicher hereinblicken gesehen hatte, schien eher verunsichert. Er hielt einen der Kellner an und befahl ihm, ihr etwas von dem guten Essen zu bringen. Draco bemerkte nicht wie hinter ihm Harry vorbei ging und bei den Worten des Blonden zusammen zuckte.

Hermione hatte derweil begonnen mit Neville und Ginny die alten Zeiten aufzurollen, während ihre Hand unter dem Tisch sich an Notts Knie verkrampfte.  
„Schmerzen…!", keuchte sie ihm ins Ohr, als die anderen beiden in eine Diskussion über das beste ‚Snape explodiert' Spiel verfielen. Der Dunkelhaarige wand seine Hand unter dem Tisch auf ihren Bauch und sah sie fragend an. Tastend suchte er nach der richtigen Stelle und als er letztendlich bemerkte wie die schwangere Frau neben ihm, ungefähr am unteren Teil ihres Bauches, die Augen schloss und versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und murmelte einen Zauberspruch gegen ihren Oberkörper.  
„Wir sollten nach dem Essen gehen.", meinte er eindringlich.  
„Nein!", erwiderte sie wild, „Nein, es ist nicht so schlimm!"  
„Jetzt ist es noch so, aber wenn du dich nicht bald hinlegst und etwas Schlaf bekommst, wird etwas in dir anfangen zu quengeln!"  
„Theodore, es ist nicht so schlimm!"  
„Bin ich dein Arzt, oder nicht?!"  
„Ich habe dich nicht um eine ärztliche Behandlung gebeten!"  
Er legte ihr die Hand auf den Bauch. Ging es hier überhaupt noch um eine Patientin?  
„Wir gehen nach Hause!", er war ein Slytherin, verdammt! Er würde sich doch nicht von seiner Begleitung herumkommandieren lassen. Man hatte ihm zu folgen!!  
„Du hörst dich lächerlich an!" Mittlerweile hatten Neville und Ginny angefangen das Essen zu bewerten, wobei Neville grundsätzlich immer die volle Punktzahl verteilte, Ginny dagegen allein wegen ihrer Abneigung Malfoy gegenüber, höchstens eine Sieben gab. Sie bekamen den Streit der anderen beiden nicht mit.  
„Überhaupt… was heißt schon zu Hause?" Hermione sah ihm in die dunklen Augen und hatte selbst einen Ausdruck von Trotz und Hoffnungslosigkeit in sich.  
„Zu Hause heißt, dass wir zu meiner Wohnung fahren."  
„Das ist dein zu Hause! Nicht meins!"  
„Das heißt ja nicht, dass du nicht bei mir übernachten kannst!" Die Gryffindor wollte etwas erwidern, aber erneut durchzog sie eine Welle des Schmerzes und sie keuchte erschrocken auf.  
„Sag mir bitte, dass das nur ein billiger Trick von dir ist mich zu dir zu bekommen und du diesen Schmerz ganz schnell wegnehmen kannst!", bat sie. Nott griff ohne weiteres nach ihren Händen und apparierte.

„Was meinst du, Neville, sind die beiden nicht bezaubernd?", fragte Ginny und sah auf die leeren Plätze des eben verschwunden Paares.  
„Doch…", meinte ihr Freund nachdenklich, „… sie brauchen vielleicht noch ein wenig Übung… Mhm!! Diese Zeug ist der Hammer! Zehn plusplusplus!!"  
„Höchstens eine Sieben Komma Fünf!"

**In einem der Räume in Malfoy Manor**

Harry blickte nachdenklich auf die zu früh gealterte Frau, die ihr Essen nachdenklich zu sich nahm und dabei zu dem dunklen Nachhimmel blickte. Ihr blondes Haar schimmerte immer noch, wie damals, als der Gryffindor sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte und ebenso schien ihre Haut noch zart und ihre Lippen weich und tiefrot. Er räusperte sich und trat ein. Sie sah nicht auf. Nahm nur einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas.  
„Draco, solltest du nicht bei deinen Gästen sein?", fragte sie desinteressiert.  
„Ich bin nicht Draco, Mrs. Malfoy!", erklärte er. Er setzte sich neben sie auf das große Sofa und hatte Mühe dabei nicht einen zu großen Sicherheitsabstand einzunehmen. „Ich bin Harry Potter."  
„Wir kennen uns.", meinte die Frau. Sie hatte nichts von ihrem Stolz eingebüßt, nichts von ihrer Arroganz, ihrer Überheblichkeit oder ihrer Macht. Bloß gealtert war sie und ein bisschen verbittert. Vielleicht, dachte sich Harry, hatte sie ihren Mann ja wirklich geliebt.  
„Wollen Sie nicht zum Ball kommen?", fragte er.  
„Ich habe meine Bälle schon hinter mich gebracht.", sie antwortete ruhig und bestimmt. Immernoch hatte sie Harry kein einziges Mal angesehen.  
„Hm… es hat mich gefreut sie wieder zu sehen." Er erhob sich und war beinahe soweit einfach zu gehen, als sie ihre Hand hob und sie ihm auf eine Weise darbot, dass er sich nur zu ihr runter beugen und ihr die Hand küssen konnte.

**Hinter der nicht mehr vorhanden Bühne**

„Ey, Blaise, irgendwie ist der Vorhang weg!" Ron schob seinen neu gewonnen Freund von sich und tastete die ebenso neue Wand misstrauisch ab.  
„Wahrscheinlich haben Sie mit dem Essen begonnen.", erklärte ihm der andere. Der Slytherin griff in seinen Umhang und zog eine kleine Taschenuhr hervor. „Ich würde meinen, dass Sie schon vor zehn Minuten damit angefangen haben!... Hast du Hunger?"  
„Ein wenig." Der Braunhaarige feixte ihn an und öffnete mit einer galanten Bewegung eine Hintertür. „Bitte sehr, die Dame!"  
„Der Herr, meinst du wohl."  
„Der bin wohl eher ich in der Beziehung."  
„Das sehen wir noch, Slytherinbastard…"

**In einem der Flure von Malfoy Manor**

Plötzlich wurde er von Malfoys viel zu starken Armen an die Wand gedrückt und überraschend böse angefunkelt.  
„Potter, besitzt du tatsächlich so wenig Hirn, oder stellst du dich so dumm?", zischte ihm der Blonde zu und erdolchte ihn nahezu mit seinen Blicken.  
„Was?", fragte er absolut überrumpelt.  
„Wer hat dir erlaubt mit meiner Mutter zu reden?!"  
„Woher weißt du das überhaupt?" Malfoy packte ihn an den Schultern, zog ihn von der Wand weg, nur um ihn im nächsten Moment noch härter gegen den harten Stein zu pressen. Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber alles was ihm gelang war, dass der andere seine Hände nur kräftiger um ihn schloss.  
„Ich dachte sie ist einsam!", spie er aus.  
„Einsam?!", Malfoy zog ihn wieder weg, ließ ihn aber überraschend wieder los und er prallte hart gegen die Wand. „Einsam, verdammt!! Was bildest du dir ein, Potter?!", fauchte man ihn an.  
„Denkst du etwa, dass ich sie dort eingesperrt habe?! Denkst du, es wäre mir egal, dass sie dort alleine herum sitzt! Und du, der bescheuerte Junge-der-lebt-und-es-einfach-nicht-schafft-zu-krepieren, bildest dir ein sie überreden zu können?! Wie ignorant und wie selbstgefällig bist du eigentlich?!", schrie Malfoy weiter. Harry war nur froh, dass sie sich nicht mitten in der Halle befanden.  
„Ich wusste es nicht, Malfoy… ich wollte nur mit ihr reden.", versuchte er zu erklären.  
„Verpiss dich, Potter, verpiss dich sofort aus meinem Haus und wage es nie wieder dich in mein Leben einzumischen!" Kurz wollte der Schwarzhaarige etwas einwenden, aber ihm fiel nichts ein und so ging er eiligst den Gang weiter, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Blick zurück zu wagen.

**In Rons und Hermiones Wohnung**

Ron fand zwei Briefe in seiner Wohnung. Der Erste war von der Eule auf sein Fensterbrett geschmissen worden, er wunderte sich, dass das Ding nicht vom Wind verweht worden war. Der Zweite lag auf dem Boden in seinem Flur. Er ließ Blaise an sich vorbei und schnappte nach dem Umschlag auf den Boden.

_Lieber Ron,_

_ich bin wieder zurück nach Durham. Ich wäre gerne noch länger bei euch geblieben, aber es hat sich leider alles ganz anders ergeben. Ich glaube, ein wenig Abstand von London wäre zurzeit besser für mich. Grüß mir Hermione, Ginny, Neville und Zabini (falls ich den Richtigen hinter der Bühne erahnt habe)._

_Dein Harry_

Als Blaise, der die Wohnung neugierig begutachtet hatte, ihm den zweiten Brief reichte, amtete er schwerfällig aus.

_Weasley,_

_Miss Granger wird das Wochenende bei mir verbringen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_T. Nott_

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir zwei allein.", meinte er. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn über die Lehne einer der umherstehenden Stühle. Der Gryffindor fand, dass es Zeit wurde die Rollenverteilung endgültig vorzunehmen. Schließlich bestand ja nicht die Tatsache, dass man mit Slytherins sanft umgehen musste…

Ron folgte dem Braunhaarigen zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, wie der andere es so zielstrebig hatte finden könnten, aber er verwarf diese Frage sofort, als er zusah, wie Blaise seinen Umhang in einer fließenden Bewegung auf seinen Schreibtisch warf. Die Krawatte wurde gelockert und der Slytherin setzte sich geschafft auf das breite Bett.  
„War lang der Abend, was?", fragte der Rothaarige und setzte sich neben seinen neuen Freund.  
„Mhm… ich frag mich nur, was Potter angestellt hat, dass er jetzt nicht neben Draco sitzt."  
„So wie du neben mir?"  
„Etwa so in der Art."

Ron öffnete die oberen Knöpfe seines schwarzen Hemdes und zauberte die restlichen mit seinem Zauberstab auf. „Was auch immer er getan hat…", murmelte er. Er zog das Hemd aus und legte sich ohne Vorwarnung über den Zauberer neben sich. „So wie ich ihn kenne…", er hörte das leise überraschte Keuchen unter sich und konnte kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken, „… hat er es nur gut gemeint." Er beugte sich runter und strich mit seinen Lippen über die sanfte Haut unter sich. Den Nacken runter spürte er immer mehr, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf dem Körper des anderen vor Erregung aufstellten.  
„Und Dray hat es in den falschen Hals bekommen?", fragte Blaise. Falls er Ron Glauben schenken durfte, so hatten sie beide im letzten Jahr keinen Sex gehabt. Und so wie er den Gryffindor kannte, durfte dieser auch davor nicht viel Verkehr gehabt haben. Wie also kam es, dass der Rothaarige so sicher im Umgang mit seinem Körper war?  
„Hm… nehme ich mal an."

Ron setzte sich auf die Hüfte des anderen und begann dessen Hemd zu öffnen. Er hatte Kleidung schon immer als recht störrisch empfunden. So griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und mit einem Schwenken sahen sie sich plötzlich den nackten Leib des anderen ein.  
„Ich fand diesen Zauber schon immer sehr unromantisch…", bemerkte Blaise.  
„Ich habe noch nie viel wert auf Romantik gelegt.", erwiderte ihm sein Freund.

Der Braunhaarige brachte den anderen mit einem kräftigen Schwung dazu sich unter ihm zu platzieren. Würde der liebe Ron nämlich in diesem Tempo weiter machen wären sie mit dem besten schon vorbei, bevor er es überhaupt bemerken würde.  
„Du magst es eilig und ohne Kitsch."  
„Und du stehst auf unnötigem Smalltalk!" Wieder tauschten sie die Positionen und um nicht seine neu erlangte Macht einbüßen zu müssen, packte Ron den Größeren an den Handgelenken und pinnte sie über seinem Kopf gegen das Laken.

„Halt still!", befahl er. Blaise nickte sacht und Ron ließ ihn los. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett, schaltete das störende Licht aus und griff in eine seiner Nachttischschubladen.  
„Wenn du wirklich jetzt schon gedenkst, dass zu tun, was ich denke, dass du gedenkst, dann kannst du die Nacht alleine verbringen!", drohte ihm der Slytherin.  
„Sei keine Memme!" Er bemerkte erstaunt wie der erwachsene Mann vor lauter Panik auf das Kopfkissen kletterte und ihn wohl tatsächlich jeden Moment verhexen würde. Der Rothaarige beschloss, dass sie genug Wörter verschwendet hatten und ebenso, dass ein Jahr warten, lang genug gewesen war. Kurzerhand legte er seine Lippen auf die des Größeren, strich mit seinen Händen über den ihm doch einmal bekannt gewesenen Körper und zog ihn in eine bequemere Liegeposition. Es war ein Gefühl, als hätte er endlich wieder erlangt, was es so lang vermisst hatte.

„Sagte ich dir schon, dass ich dich auch brauche?", fragte der Braunhaarige gegen seine Lippen.  
„Nein, aber gut, dass du es jetzt tust." Er fuhr mit seinen Händen in tiefere Regionen und erkundschaftete sie ausgiebig. Hatten das Reden und Nacktheit, sie so scharf gemacht?  
„Nächstes Mal, Ronald, wirst du unten liegen."  
„Geht klar…", raunte er und ließ seinen feuchten Finger in die heiße Enge des anderen gleiten. Ein paar Sekunden später war Blaise Zabini sich nicht mehr sicher, ob er dieses Gefühl wirklich missen wollte. Er spürte den festen Körper über sich, der eindeutig ein Quidditchtraining erahnen ließ und so weit er wusste, hatte der Rothaarige damit im letzten Jahr nicht aufgehört. Seine rechte Hand verkrampfte sich in dem dichten Haar und seine linke schien sich in der Schulter des anderen gekrallt zu haben. Der Gryffindor legte Blaises Beine über seine Schultern, brachte ihn dazu zwischen heiseren Küssen und leise geflüsterten Wörtern halt an seinem Rücken zu finden.

Obwohl er selbst den Lauf dieser Geschehnisse nicht ganz mit verfolgen konnte, so spürte er doch, wie Zabini ihm seine langen Finger in den Mund steckte und ihn zwangsläufig dazu nötigte seine eigenen aus dem Braunhaarigen zu ziehen. Binnen Sekunden lagen die Beine des anderen plötzlich unter ihm und er selbst saß auf dessen wohlgeformten Oberschenkel.

Er war schnell geweitet und wie er so spürte, dass der Slytherin ihm in den Nacken biss und ihn dazu brachte seinen Namen laut auf zu schreien, schob sich sein Hintern über die Erektion des anderen und ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen gesamten Körper.

Sobald sie ihren Rhythmus fanden war es egal, dass Zabinis Hände an seinem Po sicherlich noch tagelang Abdrücke hinterlassen würden, oder, dass seine eigenen Hände sich nahezu in das Haar des anderen krallten und Ron war es auch nicht wichtig, dass er den Schmerz und die Lust kaum noch auseinander halten konnte.

Als er kam entließ er einen heißeren Schrei und er biss sich in all seiner Benebelung die Unterlippe wund. Nur einen Wimpernschlag später verfestigte sich Blaises Griff ein letztes Mal und er entlud sich mit einem rauen Stöhnen in den Kleineren.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass es dir so unmöglich ist ein wenig Kontrolle abzugeben!", keuchte der Gryffindor, während er seine Stirn gegen die des anderen lehnte.  
„Ich…", stammelte Zabini zur Antwort, fand aber kaum die richtigen Wörter", …sind wohl die Gene!"  
„So eine Scheiße…"


End file.
